Colégio interno Konoha
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Universo alternativo: a nova geração de ninjas aprontando num colégio interno. Com esses adolescentes, tudo pode acontecer. Incluíndo com Rock Louie, meu OC que é filho do Lee. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Colégio interno Konoha**

**Capítulo 1.**

13 horas. Casa da família Rock. Na sala, um Lee adulto e maduro falava ao telefone.

**Lee: **Então ainda tem vagas para alunos novos?

**Desconhecido (a): **Sim, ainda tem! Mas só uma! As outras já foram preenchidas!

**Lee: ***aliviado* Ufa, ainda bem! Eu gostaria de matricular meu filho! No primeiro ano do Ensino Médio!

**Desconhecido (a): **Qual o nome dele?

**Lee: **Rock Louie!

Após dar os dados e se despedir, Lee deu um suspiro.

**Lee: **_Pelo menos, ele estará seguro do Sr. Haruno!_

* * *

><p>Depois de tantas fics de ficha de Naruto, decidi escrever uma também. Nessa fic, de Universo Alternativo, a história se passa num colégio interno, frequentado pela nova geração ninja de Konoha. E quem irá formá-la serão os leitores, claro!<p>

Aqui vai a ficha pra história:

**Sobrenome e nome: **(nessa ordem)

**Pais: **(pode ser um personagem casado com um OC. Diga também como é o relacionamento do personagem com eles)

**Aparência e roupas: **(coloquem a bandana também. Os alunos a ganham quando entram no colégio)

**Personalidade:**

**História: **(sobre o passado do personagem, o que o fez vir para o Colégio Konoha... enfim!)

**Comida favorita: **(no máximo, três)

**Gosta e não gosta:**

**Medos: **(no máximo, três)

**É comprometido (a)?: **(caso seja e gostaria que o (a) namorado (a) aparecesse na história, não esqueça de mandar a ficha dele (a))

**Caso seja solteiro (a), gostaria de fazer par com alguém?: **(é uma opção, claro! E, se quizerem, podem colocar também de quem gostariam que o par fosse filho. Ex: que o par seja filho do Shikamaru. Mesmo assim, não é garantia de que ficará com tal personagem)

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?:**

**Extras: **(caso queiram colocar algo que não pedi, como as habilidades)

Ficha do meu OC, pra servir de base.

**Sobrenome e nome: **Rock Louie

**Pais: **Rock Lee e Sakura Haruno. Mora só com Lee, pois seus pais são separados, e a amizade dos dois é excelente.

**Aparência e roupas: **Possui cabelos rosa com a franja igual à da mãe, mas os prende num rabo baixo até a metade das costas; olhos pretos, pele clara, rosto triangular, nariz fino e corpo sarado (mas sem ser exageradamente musculoso). Usa a bandana do colégio na testa, além de uma camisa cavada vermelha, bermuda verde-escura com um porta kunais, sandálias ninja azul-escuras, braços e mãos enfaixadas e as mesmas caneleiras ninja que seu pai usava.

**Personalidade: **É tranquilo, divertido e amigável, mas pode ficar irritado quando mexem com ele ou com seus amigos. Assim como seu pai, possui o "fogo da juventude", mas não fica falando nele o tempo todo, além de ser cheio de energia e ter herdado a inteligência de sua mãe. Também é competitivo e festeiro.

**História: **É o primeiro e único filho de Lee com Sakura, mas seus pais nunca se casaram. A família Haruno era contra a filha se casar com Lee e fizeram de tudo para separar os dois, principalmente ao descobrirem que a filha estava grávida, pois queriam dar um estilo de vida melhor para o neto. Conseguiram separar o casal, mas Sakura deixou o filho com Lee e nunca mais viu os dois, embora os ajude financeiramente. Louie não sabe quem é sua mãe e Lee nunca lhe contou, mas depois de entrar no colégio começa a desconfiar da semelhança física que possui com a responsável pela enfermaria, que por sinal é a própria Sakura.

**Comida favorita: **Curry é sua favorita, mas também adora comer sushi e frutas.

**Gosta e não gosta: **Gosta de treinar (mas não exageradamente, como seu pai), dançar e ir em festas (mesmo sendo de penetra). Detesta gente falando de sua aparência (principalmente de seu cabelo), ser acordado no meio da noite e pessoas que machuquem seus amigos.

**Medos: **Possui hemofobia, ou seja, medo de sangue (parece a Tsunade). Desmaia só de ver alguém sangrando.

**É comprometido (a)?: **Não.

**Caso seja solteiro (a), gostaria de fazer par com alguém?: **Sim, mas ainda não decidi com quem.

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?: **Mudarei algo se for necessário.

**Extras: **Como Lee, é bom em Taijustu e sabe algumas técnicas dele, como a Lótus Primária, mas como consegue usar jutsus, aprendeu jutsus médicos e a usar a força sobrehumana que herdou de sua mãe.

* * *

><p>Bom, espero receber fichas logo. Apesar de meu personagem ser filho da Sakura, ela está disponivel caso alguém queira usá-la como mãe de seu personagem, pois é divorciada de Lee. Os personagens mais velhos, como Kakashi, Gai e até Tsunade e Jiraiya, também podem ser usados.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Enorme, com dois prédios e que parecia um sapo com o tempo nublado. Essa era a opinião que Rock Louie teve do Colégio interno Konoha à primeira vista.

O jovem era filho de Rock Lee e Sakura Haruno, embora seus pais nunca tenham se casado. Possuia cabelos rosa com a franja igual à da mãe, mas os prendesse num rabo baixo até a metade das costas; olhos pretos, pele clara, rosto triangular, nariz fino e corpo sarado (mas sem ser exageradamente musculoso). Usava uma camisa cavada vermelha, bermuda verde-escura com um porta kunais, sandálias ninja azul-escuras, braços e mãos enfaixadas e as mesmas caneleiras ninja que seu pai usava.

**Louie: ***inseguro* _Será que estou no lugar certo?_ *olhando num papel* _É, estou! O maior problema agora é achar a diretoria!_

Felizmente, o colégio era bem sinalizado, mas foi difícil ignorar os olhares direcionados à ele. Não gostava de admitir, mas chamava muita atenção por causa de seu cabelo rosa, incomum para um rapaz. Foi um alívio para Louie encontrar a diretoria e bater na porta.

**Voz: **Entre!

Quem dirigia o colégio era Tsunade, tendo Jiraiya como vice-diretor. Os dois estavam na sala da diretoria quando Louie entrou.

**Tsunade: **Você é...

**Louie: **Rock Louie! Meu pai me matriculou aqui de última hora e me disse que eu precisava preencher alguns papéis antes do meu primeiro dia de aula amanhã!

**Tsunade: ***surpresa* Ah... é com você, Jiraiya!

Louie sentou frente a frente com Jiraiya e este lhe estendeu os papéis que precisava assinar. Enquanto Louie fazia isso, não percebeu que era observada por Tsunade.

**Tsunade: **_Ele me lembra a Sakura, mas deve ser só uma coincidência!_

Depois que Louie preencheu os papéis, Tsunade lhe estendeu uma bandana.

**Louie: ***confuso* Pra que isso?

**Tsunade: **Esta é a bandana do colégio! Todos os alunos novos ganham uma na véspera de seu primeiro dia no colégio! É só colocá-la e poderá ir para o dormitório 412!

**Louie: **Entendi!

Louie amarrou a bandana na testa e já ia saíndo da diretoria quando Tsunade lhe deu um último aviso.

**Tsunade: **Como sua matrícula foi de última hora, tive que colocá-lo no mesmo quarto que duas garotas: Tomoe Elyse e Jikken Sayo!

**Louie**: *vermelho* Du-duas garotas?_ Isso é cruel! Não dormi sequer com minha mãe! Como ela espera que eu vá dormir com duas garotas no mesmo quarto? _

Mas Louie não reclamou, simplesmente saiu da diretoria e foi procurar seu quarto.

**Grito: **ISSO É INJUSTO, EU NÃO QUERO FICAR AQUI!

No caminho para os dormitórios, Louie notou um rapaz discutindo com seu pai.

O rapaz se chamava Nara Seishirou, filho de Shikamaru Nara com uma falecida garota da Aldeia da chuva chamada Yohiri. Ele possuía cabelo castanho quase pretos, presos como o de Shikamaru, mas tinha a franja cobrindo o olho direito, olhos violeta que herdou da mãe e a pele um pouco clara. Usava uma "camiseta de rede" (como a do Shika) com um colete de manga curta preto e aberto, bermuda azul, caneleiras pretas sobre as sandálias, luvas compridas até metade do antebraço e sem dedos e usava a bandana no pescoço.

**Shikamaru: ***aborrecido* Você não tem escolha, Seishirou! E eu quero umas férias de suas reclamações!

Sem deixar o filho falar, Shikamaru foi embora.

**Seishirou: ***resmungando* Papai é um chato! *notando Louie* O que está olhando, rosinha? Nunca viu uma briga de pai e filho?

**Louie: **Claro que sim, mas... *sacando algo* QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE "ROSINHA"?

**Seishirou: ***surpreso* Você é homem? Achei que era uma mulher!

**Louie: ***respirando fundo, mas ainda irritado* Eu só não te bato porque preciso achar meu dormitório! Tchau!

Louie foi embora dali, enquanto era observado por Seishirou.

**Seishirou: **_Qual é o cara que tem cabelo rosa hoje em dia?_

Ao chegar no quarto 412, Louie jogou a mala sobre a única cama vazia, perto da porta do banheiro. Tinha que admitir: era um quarto bem espaçoso, possuíndo até TV, que foi o que Louie resolveu fazer depois de arrumar suas coisas no guarda-roupa ao lado de sua cama: ver TV.

Enquanto isso, no corredor, duas garotas andavam juntas, embora não estivessem conversando. Por coincidência, eram as colegas de quarto de Louie: Tomoe Elyse, filha adotiva de Konan e Nagato, e Jikken Sayo, filha de Orochimaru com uma ninja desconhecida do país da água.

Elyse, conhecida como Hime, tinha cabelo loiro-claro um pouco abaixo dos ombros com a franja caindo nos olhos negros e gelados, pele branca quase fantasmagórica, estrutura média e um corpo bonito, mas magérrimo. Usava uma blusa preta de couro colada, a bandana no pescoço, short roxo colado na metade da coxa, uma bolsa de armas na perna direita, luvas pretas até os punhos (como as de Sakura) e botas pretas até a metade da canela.

Já Sayo tinha cabelos roxos até a cintura e os usava solto com o mesmo corte de seu "pai". Os olhos eram dourados e as pupilas eram fendas, parecidas com a de um gato, com cílios grandes e sobrancelha finas. Possuia uma estatura baixa de 1,56, seios e bumbum médios; coxas não muito grossas, mas firmes; cintura fina. Sua pele era branca e fria como marfim, porém macia. Os lábios não muito carnudos e rosados, dentes brancos com caninos pontudos, nariz fino e rosto de traços finos. Usava uma camisa preta de gola role, sem manga e bem justa, uma saia verde-musgo com um short de rede (o mesmo tecido da camisa da Anko) por baixo e faixas enroladas nos pulsos que têm selos de invocação de shurikens, além da bandana no braço direito.

Como Elyse estava na frente, foi a primeira a entrar no quarto quando chegaram, mas teve uma visão chocante: Louie dançando a abertura de Tokyo Mew Mew, de costas para a porta. Quando ele viu a garota, ficou vermelho e estático, ao mesmo tempo que Elyse fechou a porta, sem acreditar no que viu.

**Sayo: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Qual é o problema?

**Elyse: ***mantendo o olhar sério* Você acreditaria se eu contasse que tinha um cara maluco dançando dentro do nosso dormitório?


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Quando as coisas se acalmaram, as meninas conheceram seu novo colega de quarto.

**Sayo: ***fria* Então você é Rock Louie, nosso novo colega de quarto!

**Louie: ***surpreso* Como sabe meu nome? Eu nem me apresentei! _Ela é mais fria do que o Neji-san!_

**Elyse: **Ela mora com a diretora, que a avisou! Eu sou Elyse, Tomoe Elyse, mas todos me chamam de Hime! E ela é Jikken Sayo!

**Louie: **Prazer! _Duas garotas frias e bonitas... hum, pelo menos não são como aquelas garotas que, ao verem um cara no quarto delas, já vão gritando "pervertido"!_

**Sayo: **Só pra avisar: sempre fico com a cama perto da janela, e este ano não será diferente!

**Louie: **Pra mim não faz diferença!

Sem dizerem mais nada, Sayo encostou-se na beirada da janela e ficou olhando a paisagem lá fora, enquanto Louie voltava a assistir TV (desta vez, sem dançar nenhuma abertura) e Elyse saía do quarto novamente.

**Elyse: **_Me pergunto se deveria ir à palestra da diretora! Hum... não!_

**Voz: **Olá, irmã!

Quem havia cumprimentado Elyse era Uchiha Yuuki, que também era filha de Itachi, mas sua mãe se chamava Usai Yin. Possuía olhos azul-petróleo herdados da mãe, o cabelo longo preso em uma trança desarrumada de lado, possuia uma franja comprida e repartida, pele branquíssima e não possuia os típicos traços faciais do Itachi. Usava a bandana no pescoço junto com o colar do pai, uma blusa regata preta, uma camisa xadrez vermelha e preta amarrada na cintura, short preto com o porta-kunais, sapatos ninjas pretos que fica acima do joelho (estilo Karin), além de luvas pretas sem dedo preta e ter as unhas num tom vinho.

**Elyse: **Achei que havíamos combinado de você parar de me chamar de irmã! Somos só meio-irmãs, por parte de pai, e eu nem uso o sobrenome dele!

**Yuuki: ***fria* Desculpe, eu tinha me esquecido! *olhando no relógio* Está quase na hora da palestra! Você vai?

**Elyse: **Não! Soube que meu tio foi contratado como professor esse ano! Se eu for, é provável que eu queira atacá-lo na frente de todo mundo pelo que ele fez à minha família! *pausa* Mas e você, vai à palestra?

**Yuuki: **Também não! Palestras sempre são muito barulhentas, e você sabe que eu entro em pânico! Lembra do que aconteceu na última vez?

**Elyse: ***arrepiando-se* Não tinha como esquecer!

Silêncio. Mais silêncio. Cada vez mais silêncio.

**Voz: **Fala sério! Vocês duas são muito caladas, principalmente frente a frente!

Quem havia falado era Inuzuka Satsuki, filha de Kiba Inuzuka e Hinata Hyuuga. Possuia cabelos castanhos bem compridos presos em duas maria-chiquinhas, a franja comprida sobre o olho direito e tambem mechas nos lados; Olhos perolados como a mãe e a pele um pouco mais bronzeada (como a do naruto ou do kiba). Usava uma yukata rosa salmão com detalhes que parecem chamas em marrom escuro, sandalias de salto e a bandana no pescoço, com unhas pintadas de rosa.

**Yuuki: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* A gente te conhece?

**Satsuki: **Não! Meu irmão e eu somos novos no colégio! *passando os braços por volta do pescoço das duas* Meu nome é Inuzuka Satsuki, muito prazer!

**Elyse: ***incomodada* _Só faltava essa: uma hiperativa! Como se ter um desse tipo no mesmo dormitório que eu já não fosse o suficiente!_

**Satsuki: ***sorriso megawatt* Por que não vamos comer alguma coisa? Não tô nem um pouco a fim de ir na palestra da diretora!

As duas não tiveram chance de responder, pois Satsuki já as estava arrastando até o refeitório.

**Elyse e Yuki: **_Socorro!_

Enquanto isso, em outro dormitório, Seishirou agora reclamava de outra coisa, o que já estava deixando seus colegas de quarto muito incomodados.

**Seishirou: ***pulando na cama* Essa cama é muito dura! Por que eu tenho que ficar justo com ela? EU QUERO FICAR COM A CAMA PERTO DA JANELA!

Sabaku Lin, filha de Sabaku no Gaara com uma ninja da aldeia das flores (aldeia desconhecida), era uma das colegas de quarto de Seishirou, mas se inscreveu no colégio como garoto, sendo que poucos sabem de seu segredo. Usava uma calça estilo ninja de cor preta, parecendo pano taquetel, uma blusa amarela por baixo um pouco justa no corpo e um sobretudo preto, sua bandana geralmente fica na cintura amarrada como se fosse um cinto e coberto pelo sobretudo. Alta e com pele clara. Usava óculos e seus olhos eram verdes esmeraldas enquanto seus cabelos eram castanho-avermelhados. Seus cabelos eram ondulados cacheados indo até os joelhos e geralmente os usava presos em um coque com uma boina por cima, não mostrando os cabelos, mas agumas mechas cobriam sua face. Tinha o corpo com cintura de violão, não possui seios grandes o que facilita sua aparencia masculina, além da boina preta, mas é magra demais e possui musculos não tanto desenvolvidos como um garoto. Possuia uma marca de nascença no ombro direiro: uma fada, que somente as garotas da familia de sua mãe a possuem.

O outro colega de quarto era Inuzuka Hikaru, irmão de Satsuki. Possuía cabelos preto-azulados presos em um longo rabo baixo, olhos pretos como os de Kiba e a pele muito clara como a de Hinata. Usava camiseta rede (como a do Shikamaru), mas com uma jaqueta fechada por cima, calças pretas, sandalias, a bandana na testa e o braço esquerdo enfaixado.

**Lin: ***perdendo a paciência* Quer parar de reclamar antes que eu enterre você? Eu não consigo nem ler meu livro!

**Seishirou: ***sarcasmo* Nossa, que interessante! Você tá fazendo isso desde que chegou! *pegando algo ao lado de Lin *Só falta ter uma biblioteca dentro desta mochila vermelha!

**Lin: **EI, DEVOLVE ISSO!

Hikaru só observava, pois não queria se meter. Mas os gritos eram ouvidos até do lado de fora. Inclusive por uma garota que passava pelo corredor e ficou meio assustada.

A dita cuja era Uchiha Kasumy, filha de Uchiha Sasuke com Matsumo Hikary, mas eram separados. Possuía cabelos brancos com algumas mechas rosa muito claro, lisos e chegam até a cintura dela, a franja repicada ficava sempre para o lado esquerdo, os olhos eram negros, envoltos por cílios longos e grossos, a pele branca e macia, as bochechas rosadas, os lábios avermelhados e médio, mede 1,60, seios grandes, bumbum médio, cintura fina, e cochas grossas, mãos e pés delicados. Normalmente usava vestidos soltos, de cintura marcada e com saia rodada, ou saias no mesmo estilo, regatas, baby-looks, shorts curtos, casaquinhos, sapatilhas e rasteirinhas. A bandana era azul, amarrada na cintura, e costumava prender o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, uma trança despojada jogada de lado ou em um coque mal feito.

**Kasumy: ***ainda assustada* _Será que está tendo uma guerra aí dentro? Com os gritos, eu não duvido de nada!_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Kasumy não foi a única a ouvir os gritos dentro do quarto, pois logo alguém que também ouvia os gritos se aproximou dela: sua meia-irmã Uchiha Akemi, filha de Uchiha Sasuke com Hyuuga Hinata (logo depois dela ter se divorciado de Kiba e antes de Sasuke ter engravidado Hikary, voltando com Hinata 4 anos depois) também tinha ouvido.

Akemi tinha olhos perolados como a mãe e cabelos negros longos e lisos. Pele alva, lábios rosados, corpo esbelto, seios nem grandes nem pequenos, alta e magra. Usava uma camisa de rede, uma saia preta até a metade da coxa com um micro short embaixo. Por cima da camisa usava uma jaqueta preta aberta com o simbolo Uchiha atrás, além de sandálias ninjas pretas, luvas pretas sem os dedos, a bolsa de shuriken na perna direita, os cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto e a bandana amarrada na testa.

**Akemi: **O que está havendo aí dentro?

**Kasumy: **Se não for a 3ª guerra mundial, só pode ser briga de casal!

Kasumy bateu na porta e quem abriu foi Hikaru.

**Hikaru: **Oi mana! *corando* O-oi Ka-Kasumy-san!

**Kasumy: ***sorriso leve* Inuzuka Hikaru... legal te encontrar de novo!

**Akemi: ***suspirando* _Só falta agora meus meio-irmãos começarem a gostar um do outro! Bom, não será um problema, já que os dois não tem ligação de sangue!_

Kasumy olhou por cima do ombro de Hikaru e viu a confusão dentro do quarto: Lin por cima de Seishirou, tentando pegar sua mochila de volta.

**Kasumy: ***gota* _Que coisa mais gay! _*virando-se para Hikaru* Vocês não vão à palestra da diretora? Já vai começar! E a diretora disse que vai puxar pelas orelhas quem resolver fugir!

**Hikaru: ***mais calmo* E-eu vou com vocês! Essa briga de casal está irritando até à mim!

**Seishirou e Lin: ***irritados* NÓS NÃO SOMOS UM CASAL!

Dito e feito. Todos os alunos tiveram que ir à paletra, alguns obrigados pela diretora, mas no geral ocorreu tudo bem... tirando que todo mundo quase morreu de tédio e as filhas do Itachi tentavam se controlar ao máximo: uma pra não enlouquecer por causa do barulho e a outra pra não atirar uma kunai bem na fuça de seu tio Sasuke. Felizmente, todo mundo pôde ir ao refeitório depois que a palestra terminou.

No telefone que havia no refeitório, uma garota falava com o namorado, enquanto outro rapaz esperava sua vez de usar o telefone. A garota era Uzumaki Akane, filha de Naruto com Sakura (depois dela se separar de Lee), e o garoto era Uchiha Yuri, filho de Uchiha Madara com Konan (antes dela casar-se com Nagato).

Akane possuía cabelos loiros com o mesmo penteado de sua mãe (no início da série), olhos verde-esmeraldas, pele bronzeada e as marcas de seu pai no rosto, além de estar usando a bandana na testa, uma camisa cavada laranja, bermuda preta com saia azul-escura por cima e sandálias ninja.

Já Yuri era parecido com Sasuke aos 12 anos, mas possuía o cabelo de Madara na época do exterminio do clã Uchiha. Estava usando roupas pretas, com pesos por baixo da roupa, e a bandana no braço direito.

**Akane: **Sinto muito a sua falta, Yuko... Felizmente, aqui no colégio tem telefone! Meus pais não deixaram eu trazer o celular!

**Yuri: ***olhando no relógio, impaciente* _Essa carência já tem 10 minutos!_

**Akane: ***notando Yuri olhar o relógio* Eu tenho que desligar, Yuko, tem um cara esperando pra usar o telefone! Mas eu ligo assim que puder! Te amo! *desligando o telefone* Já pode usar!

**Yuri: ***pegando o telefone* Obrigado!

Akane pretendia voltar ao dormitório, mas notou algo no refeitório que a fez mudar de ideia.

**Akane: ***empolgada* LIN!

Lin, que estava sentada numa mesa com Seishirou (contra sua vontade), foi abraçada por trás pela garota. Seishirou, que comia uma pizza de calabreza, ficou surpreso com a aparição de Akane do nada e já foi achando que ela e Lin tinham uma relação.

**Seishirou: ***sorriso maroto* Podia ter dito que tinha uma namorada, Sabaku, assim eu não teria achado que você era gay!

**Lin: **Akane não é minha namorada, é minha melhor amiga! *puxando uma cadeira* Senta aqui, Akane!

**Akane: ***sentando* Valeu! *confusa* Que papo foi esse de "gay"? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Lin: **Eu caí em cima dele quando tentei recuperar minha mochila e as filhas do Uchiha Sasuke pensaram que eu fosse gay!

**Akane: **Entendi! Mas, teoricamente, você é! Gosta de rapazes, certo? *sorriso maquiavélico* Principalmente dele!

**Seishirou: ***espantado* De mim?

**Akane: **Não! Do meu irmão-gêmeo que acabou de entrar no refeitório!

Akane apontou o dito cujo, Uzumaki Kojiro, que havia acabado de entrar no refeitório. Assim como sua irmã, Kojiro tinha olhos verde-esmeraldas e cabelos loiros, mas idênticos aos de Naruto. Vestia-se igual à irmã, mas sem a saia.

Sem notar a presença da irmã, e muito menos de Lin, Kojiro dirigiu-se à uma das mesas, onde estava Hikaru, perdido em seus pensamentos.

**Kojiro: **Eu posso me sentar aqui?

Hikaru despertou de seus pensamentos com a pergunta de Kojiro e olhou pra ele, respondendo "sim" com a cabeça.

* * *

><p>Quero agradecer à todos pelas fichas, pois todas elas foram escolhidas, e espero que estejam gostando da fic. No final, fiz os pares e deu pra todo mundo, sobrando apenas Uzumaki Akane e Uchiha Yuri. Como Akane tem namorado e Yuri não pensa em compromisso, não sei se será possível fazer esses dois ficarem juntos. Tudo vai depender da relação dela com Yuko (o namorado que vive longe).<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

**Seishirou: ***observando Kojiro e Hikaru* Parece que Hikaru está começando a sair de sua "concha"!

**Akane: **Com certeza está! Meu irmão sempre foi bom em fazer amizades!

**Lin: ***olhar terno* Ele é um sonho!

**Seishirou: ***gota* _Sem dúvida: Sabaku Lin é gay!_

Em outra mesa, Louie e Sayo comiam em silêncio, até alguém tapar os olhos do primeiro e surpreendê-lo.

**Voz: **Adivinha quem é!

**Louie: ***sorriso maroto* Essa brincadeira é mais velha que minha avó... Mitsuaki!

O dito cujo tirou as mãos dos olhos de Louie, antes de ambos darem um aperto de mão próprio. Ela Hyuuga Mitsuaki, filho de Neji e Tenten e o melhor amigo de Louie.

Mitsuaki tinha cabelos lisos e castanhos que chegavam até a metade das costas e presos na ponta, com olhos perolados. Alto e com um corpo definido, se parecia muito com o pai. Usava uma camiseta manga ¾ justa e gola role preta, com um colete ninja por cima; uma calça azul escura e sandálias shinobi azuis, com uma faixa desde a base da sandália até perto do joelho (igual o Asuma) e usa a bandana na testa.

**Mitsuaki: ***sentando-se com Louie e Sayo* É uma surpresa você ter vindo pro mesmo colégio que eu! *notando Sayo* E mais surpresa ainda é te ver sentado com a Sayo! São colegas de quarto?

**Louie: ***surpreso* Sim, mas como sabe disso?

**Sayo: ***fria* Eu normalmente fico na companhia de um de meus colegas de quarto! Mas a Elyse está ocupada!

Sayo apontou Elyse, que estava no balcão com Yuuki, ambas ainda sendo "torturadas" por Satsuki. Por falar em Yuuki, seu autocontrole não estava muito forte, e não era apenas por causa de Satsuki, mas sim por estar num lugar cheio de gente.

Entretanto, ela já não aguentava.

**Yuuki: **AAAAAAHHHHHH! EU NÃO SUPORTO MAIS ISSO!

A cantina inteira ficou assustada quando Yuuki levantou-se do balcão e começou a quebrar as coisas, sem falar quando jogava nos ali presentes. Uma das coisas que jogou foi uma garrafa de sakê, bem na direção de Louie, Sayo e Mitsuaki.

**Mitsuaki:** CUIDADO!

Pro azar de Louie, a garrafa de sakê o acertou na cabeça, fazendo-o desmaiar. Enquanto Mitsuaki e Sayo o levavam para a enfermaria, os outros tentavam impedir que Yuuki destruísse ainda mais o refeitório, o que era difícil, pois a garota era muito forte.

Felizmente, conseguiram pará-la quando Seishirou usou o Jutsu Possessão das Sombras em Yuuki e Satsuki a desacordou ao tocar em seus pontos vitais usando o Byakugan.

**Elyse: ***colocando-a nas costas* _Mais uma pessoa pra enfermaria! Haruno-san terá trabalho, e olha que as aulas ainda nem começaram!_

Mais tarde, na enfermaria, Louie acordou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça numa cama de hospital, com Mitsuaki e Sayo ao seu lado.

**Louie: ***um pouco tonto* Ai, que dor! O que aconteceu?

**Voz: **Foi acertado na cabeça por uma garrafa de sakê! Felizmente, sua bandana amorteceu o impacto, ou poderia ser muito pior! Mas já pode ir, curei o galo que havia em sua cabeça!

Louie levantou da cama olhou para alguém que se aproximava dele: Haruno Sakura.

**Louie: ***confuso* Eu te conheço?

**Sakura: ***sorriso leve* Pelo que estou vendo, é aluno novo! Sou Haruno Sakura, responsável pela enfermaria! E você?

**Louie: **Sou Rock Louie! _Ela me parece familiar, mas de onde?_

Ao ouvir o nome completo de Louie, Sakura ficou pálida de pavor. Mas ninguém percebeu, pois ela disfarçou muito bem.

**Sakura: **Ah... prazer, Louie! Bom, eu preciso fazer algo importante! *apontando Yuuki em outra cama* Podem ficar com ela até que acorde?

**Mitsuaki e Louie: **Sem problema!

Sayo apenas concordou com a cabeça, antes de Sakura sair da enfermaria.

**Sakura: ***furiosa* _Ele me paga!_

Em outro lugar, mais precisamente no armário do zelador, Akemi estava aos beijos e amassos com o namorado Hyuuga Yoshua, filho de Neji com uma ninja chamada Yagami Yuki (depois dele ter terminado o namoro com Tenten (na época, estava grávida de Mitsuaki), embora ambos tenham voltado depois da morte de Yuki) e meio-irmão de Mitsuaki.

Yoshua tinha olhos perolados e cabelos curtos levemente bagunçados num tom loiro desbotado, assim como os da mãe. Ele também tinha a pele meio pálida, era alto e musculoso., além de estar usando uma calça preta, uma camisa branca que fica colada no seu corpo, uma jaqueta de couro, a bandana na testa, uma bolsa de armas na perna direita e sandálias ninja pretas.

O casal só parou de se agarrar quando o zelador abriu a porta do armário e flagrou os dois ali, obrigando-os a se retirar.

**Akemi: ***suspirando* Me pergunto de onde Tsunade-sama tirou a ideia de nomear Ebisu como zelador!

**Yoshua: **Deve ser por causa do tal apelido de "pervertido do armário"! *sorriso leve* De qualquer modo, se continuarmos a nos agarrar dentro dos armários, logo irei deixar de ser claustrofóbico! Esqueço totalmente disso quando estou com você!

**Akemi: ***corando* Yoshua, isso foi muito...

**Grito: **ROCK LEE, O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA?

O casal notou Sakura discutindo com um Lee recém chegado, que ficou sabendo do acidente com Louie. Curiosos, Akemi e Joshua se esconderam atrás dos armários.

**Lee: ***sarcástico* Deixe-me ver: cérebro, olhos, nariz, boca... e um cabelo de dar inveja a qualquer um!

**Akemi e Yoshua: ***espremendo o riso* _Não é o nosso caso!_

**Sakura: ***furiosa* NÃO BANQUE O ENGRAÇADINHO COMIGO! DE TODOS OS COLÉGIOS EM QUE PODERIA TER COLOCADO NOSSO FILHO, FOI COLOCAR LOGO NO COLÉGIO INTERNO KONOHA? ONDE É MAIS ÓBVIO QUE MEU PAI O ENCONTRE?

Essa foi a primeira vez que Sakura viu Lee tão furioso.

**Lee: **NOSSO FILHO? VOCÊ PODE TÊ-LO GERADO, MAS NUNCA FOI MÃE DELE! ATÉ O OROCHIMARU FOI MAIS PRESENTE NA VIDA DA SAYO DO QUE VOCÊ NA VIDA DO LOUIE! SE DESEJA CONSERTAR ISSO, APROVEITE ENQUANTO PODE, POIS VOU DEIXÁ-LO ESTUDANDO AQUI POR UM BOM TEMPO E PONTO FINAL!

Lee foi embora dali antes que Sakura tivesse a chance de falar alguma coisa. Akemi e Yoshua fizeram o mesmo, antes que fossem notados.

**Akemi: **Isso foi muito esquisito! Sempre achei que Haruno-san fosse casada com o 6º Hokage!

**Yoshua: **Eu também! *sorriso maroto* O que quer fazer agora?

**Akemi: ***mesmo sorriso* O que você acha?

Foi o bastante para se meterem dentro do armário mais próximo.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Nos primeiros dias de aula, os alunos conheceram seus novos professores. Além de Sasuke, havia também Ino, Kiba e até o próprio Gai (nem preciso dizer que matéria ele ensina).

Entretanto, dias depois, Kojiro andava pelo pátio enquanto sua cabeça estava perdida em pensamentos. Mais precisamente, em uma conversa que ele e sua irmã Akane tiveram com a mãe.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: <strong>*falando com Yuuki* Infelizmente, Yuuki, a esquizofrenia não tem cura, mas pode ser tratada! Se estiver disposta pra isso, é claro!

**Yuuki: **Eu estou, Haruno-san! Quase matei um colega de classe em meu último surto! Eu posso ser anti-social, mas não quero matar alguém... novamente, entende?

**Sakura: **Entendo perfeitamente! *ouvindo batidas na porta* Pode entrar!

Akane e Kojiro entraram na enfermaria, onde sua mãe estava com Yuuki, antes desta se retirar quando os gêmeos pediram para falarem em particular com Sakura.

**Sakura: **Bom, meninos, o que queriam falar comigo?

**Akane: **Ficamos sabendo que a senhora brigou com o pai de um tal de Louie, mas o que nos surpreendeu foi a parte de "nosso filho"! A senhora foi casada antes de casar com o papai?

**Sakura: ***nervosa* Não, não fui!

**Kojiro: **Mas teve um filho fora do casamento?

**Sakura: ***cortando-os* Olha, crianças, eu tenho muito trabalho agora! Então teremos que deixar a conversa pra mais tarde, está bem?

Ela empurrou os filhos pra fora da enfermaria e bateu a porta, o que os deixou confusos.

* * *

><p><strong>Kojiro: <strong>*desconfiado* _Tenho que concordar: ela agiu muito estranho! Huh?_

Kojiro notou Lin não muito distante dele, que estava com a mão no peito.

**Lin: ***careta de dor* _Droga: mesmo Haruno-san dizendo pra não me esforçar muito e deixar cicatrizar, meu peito não para de doer!_

**Kojiro: **Ei Lin, como vai? Parece até que pisou num prego!

**Lin: ***disfarçando* Eu estou bem, Kojiro! Mas quero ficar só!

**Kojiro: **Vamos lá, conte pra mim o seu problema! Eu prometo que irei escutar!

**Lin: ***suspirando* Está bem! De qualquer forma, você não irá embora até ter uma resposta, mesmo! *pausa* Eu... me machuquei seriamente no peito!

**Kojiro: ***surpreso* Jura? Como?

**Lin: **Num treinamento com minha mãe outro dia! Felizmente, Haruno-san me curou e disse que se eu deixasse cicatrizar e não fizesse esforço por três dias, estaria bem de novo! De fato, estou bem, mas continuo sentindo dores e... *ficando vermelha* HEY! O que está fazendo?

Lin tomou um susto quando Kojiro a tocou bem na ferida, ou seja, nos peitos.

**Kojiro: ***tirando a mão, rindo* Parece que descobri seu ponto fraco!

**Li****n: ***cruzando os braços, emburrada* Isso não tem graça!

**Kojiro: ***sorriso leve* Ah, que é isso? Não foi tão rui... *olhos arregalados* Ei, ah...

**Lin: ***surpresa com a expressão dele* Algum problema?

Lin só observava, confusa, Kojiro olhar para as próprias mãos, enquanto as abria e fechava.

**Kojiro: ***ainda com os olhos arregalados* _Isso... ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL!_

De repente, duas formas de consciência apareceram de cada lado de Kojiro: sua forma de anjo e sua forma de diabo.

**K Diabo (Kojiro diabo):** *cantarolando e gargalhando ao mesmo tempo* Pervertido, pervertido... Uzumaki Kojiro é um pervertido!

**K Anjo (Kojiro Anjo):** *morrendo de vergonha* Essa não valeu, seu chato! Kojiro não sabia que Lin era uma menina, sabia?

**Kojiro: ***vermelho* N-não...

Como ninguém mais podia ver ou ouvir as "consciências" de Kojiro, Lin só ouviu o "não".

**Kojiro: **Você... você é uma menina?

**Lin: ***corada* Sim! Mas se queria saber, era só perguntar! Não precisava ter tocado meus peitos!

**Kojiro: ***igualmente corado* Desculpe! Se importa se eu... tirar sua boina?

Lin concordou e Kojiro tirou sua boina, deixando à mostra os cabelos longos com cachos bem definidos, uma sombra natural rosada nos olhos com maquiagem e sua face delicada.

**Kojiro**_: Uau! Eu sempre soube que ela era bonita, mas não tanto assim! Bom, é um alívio saber que não sou gay!_

**Lin:** *recolocando a boina* Mudando de assunto, Kojiro, você acabou não me dizendo o que estava fazendo aqui!

**Kojiro: ***"despertando"* Ah... sim! Eu estava pensando numa conversa que minha irmã e eu tivemos com a mamãe!

Kojiro contou tudo, sem deixar escapar nada.

**Lin: **Não é um grande problema ter meio-irmãos! Mas esse Louie, eu conheço! Foi ele que a Yuuki acertou com uma garrafa de sakê!

**Kojiro: **Minha irmã e eu ficamos encucados com essa história, e nossa mãe também não ajuda! Não tem como saber se esse Louie é nosso meio-irmão!

**Lin: **Sua mãe, talvez não! Mas... e o pai do Louie? Tenho certeza que o nome dele está na ficha do Louie, com a Tsunade!

**Voz: **Alguém falou na minha mãe?

Os dois viraram-se e notaram uma garota que ia até eles: Senju Miyu, filha de Tsunade com um ninja desconhecido do país da terra.

Miyu tinha cabelos longos e castanho-escuros, lisos e amarrados nas pontas (estilo Neji), a franja e os olhos como os da mãe, 1,53 de altura, seios fartos (mas nem tanto como os de Tsunade), bumbum médio, coxas grossas, cintura fina, pele clara, usava uma blusa azul-marinho, comprida e sem mangas, um short preto curto, luvas pretas que iam até o antebraço, sem dedos, sapatos ninja de cano baixo azul e a bandana na cintura.

**Lin: ***disfarçando* Não, você ouviu mal! Nós falamos Tsunami, não Tsunade!

**Miyu: ***séria* Eu sei muito bem o que ouvi, Sabaku! Você falou o nome da minha mãe!

Pra evitar confusão, Kojiro contou a mesma coisa que havia contado para Lin.

**Miyu: **Entendo! Vou ajudar, mas só porque vocês e a Akane são os filhos dos Kages! E também porque eu amo criar estratégias! Ouçam meu plano!

Miyu cochichou o plano no ouvido dos dois, no qual colocariam em prática no dia seguinte.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Como Lin precisava se recuperar dos ferimentos, ela e Kojiro resolveram esperar um dia para realizarem o plano, avisando Miyu sobre isso, é claro! Tanto que, no dia que realizaram o plano, era dia dos namorados.

Em outra parte do corredor, um jovem estava indo aos armários colocar um cartão num deles. O rapaz era Hoshigaki Kay, filho de Hoshigaki Kisame com a Gondaime Mizukage. Ele usava uma bermuda branca, sandálias ninjas, uma camisa vermelha simples coberta por um colete verde escuro, a bandana na testa, luvas sem dedos preta e a gola da sua camisa é alta, escondendo-lhe a boca. Possuia olhos verdes um pouco pequenos e arredondados, cabelos longos cheios de pontas de cor azulada igual ao pai, presos por uma colinha nas pontas, alto, magro e um pouco musculoso, mas nada tao exagerado. Tinha as mesmas marcas embaixo dos olhos como Kisame, e seus dentes eram afiados, por isso ele cobria a boca, e possuia um tom azulado na pele.

**Kay: **_Foi bom ter saído da classe assim que acabou a aula! Tive tempo o bastante para fazer o cartão de dia dos namorados pra Yuuki!_

Entretanto, assim que ia colocar no armário...

**Voz: **Ei Kay, adivinha o que...

O rapaz que havia aparecido era Daigo Takashi, filho de Jiraiya com Daigo Yuu, ninja da vila da Estrela. Ele tinha olhos cor de ametista, pele um pouco morena (como a do Naruto), cabelos curtos e brancos, arrepiados e as duas riscas vermelhas que seu pai possuia. Era alto e musculoso, mas não em excesso. Usava uma camisa justa e sem mangas, cinza; uma bermuda bege e sandália ninjas azuis escuras. A bandana ficava presa na coxa direita, enquanto seu porta shurikens ficava na perna esquerda. Usava duas katanas (iguais a do Sai), que ficavam presas na cintura por um cinto preto.

**Takashi: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Tá fazendo o quê?

**Kay: ***escondendo o cartão atrás das costas* Nada!

**Takashi: ***recordando* Ah, é mesmo! Hoje é dia dos namorados! *sacando* Então você estava dando pra Yuuki um present...

**Kay: ***cortando-o, sério* O que você quer, Daigo?

**Takashi: **Bom, eu ia comentar que a gata da Uzumaki estava se atracando no corredor com o Sabaku! Mas já que você não tá interessado...

**Kay: ***cortando-o novamente* Você vai me deixar em paz se eu for ver isso?

**Takashi: **Vou!

**Kay: **Então vamos de uma vez!

Após Kay guardar o cartão no bolso, os dois foram para a parte do corredor onde todo mundo estava vendo. De fato, Lin e Akane estavam lutando.

**Akane: ***olhar zangado* Só tem um jeito de decidir quem é a culpada do esbarrão: com uma luta!

**Lin: ***mesmo olhar* Estou de acordo!

**Akane: **RASENGAN!

**Lin: **CAIXÃO DE AREIA!

Durante a luta, Kay e Takashi ouviram que alguns estavam apostando.

**Mitsuaki: **Ei Nara, aposto 100 na Akane!

**Seishirou: **Então eu aposto 200 no Lin!

Entretanto, a luta era parte do plano de Miyu, para ajudar os gêmeos Uzumaki e Lin a conseguirem a ficha de Louie. Assim que a luta começou, Miyu foi avisar sua mãe que, como esperava, saiu da sala com Jiraiya.

Nesse instante, Miyu abriu a janela e deixou Kojiro, que esperava do lado de fora, entrar.

**Miyu: **Melhor ser rápido, Kojiro! Não sei quanto tempo aquelas duas vão conseguir distraí-los sem correr o risco de matar uma a outra!

**Kojiro: **Deixa comigo!

De fato, estava muito complicado pras meninas, pois ambos estavam ficando exaustas e Miyu ainda não tinha dado o sinal de que deviam parar de fingir uma luta.

**Tsunade: **Não devíamos pará-los, Jiraiya?

**Jiraiya: ***sorriso maroto* Pra quê? É divertido!

**Tsunade: ***gota* _Por que será que eu o nomeei vice-presidente?_

Depois de um tempo, Miyu havia dado o sinal de que deviam parar, mas somente Lin viu. E ainda se distraiu, não conseguindo impedir que Akane puxasse sua boina e seu sobretudo sem querer.

**Público: ***chocado* OMG!

Com a perda da boina, a longa cabeleira caiu e sua face angelical ficou novamente à mostra (como no capítulo anterior). Desta vez, estava na cara o gênero de Lin. De todos os presentes, os que estavam mais chocados eram Hikaru e Seishirou, seus colegas de quarto.

**Hikaru: ***vermelho como um pimentão* L-Lin, vo-você é u-uma menina?

**Lin: **Sim!

Enquanto alguns enlouqueciam por não terem percebido antes, alguns estavam gostando da situação. Takashi, por exemplo.

**Takashi: ***indo até Hikaru e Seishirou* Ei rapazes, o que acham de trocarmos de colegas de quart...

Só não completou a frase porque Miyu, que estava na porta da diretoria, tinha ido até ele e lhe dado uma bofetada.

**Tsunade: **Bom, meninas, parece que houve um empate! Mas, da próxima vez, arranjem outra maneira pra resolverem suas diferenças!

Todo mundo foi indo embora aos poucos, mas antes de ir embora, Yuuki notou algo no chão com seu nome escrito. Kay havia deixado seu cartão cair, mas não tinha notado.

**Yuuki: **_"Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são lindas! Apesar de ser uma Uchiha, você é minha vida! De seu admirador secreto"! Hum... cartão de dias dos namorados? E pra mim?_

Nesse momento, Yuuki fez uma coisa que jamais tinha mostrado antes: ela sorriu levemente.

* * *

><p>Com esse capítulo, todos os personagens já apareceram. Lamento por fazê-los esperar, mas estou atualizando 11 fanfics ao mesmo tempo, então não dá pra mandar novos capítulos tão rápido. Este capítulo foi em homenagem ao dia dos namorados. Postarei o próximo assim que puder.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Quando o seguinte fim de semana chegou, lá foram os gêmeos Uzumaki, Lin e Miyu para a casa de Louie, falar com o pai dele.

**Kojiro: ***falando com Lin e Miyu* Eu agradeço que tenham nos ajudado a conseguir a ficha e tal, mas por que resolveram vir junto conosco na casa do Louie?

**Akane: **A Lin veio dar apoio moral!

**Kojiro: ***surpreso* Apoio moral? Pra quem?

**Lin: **Pro Louie, é claro! *sorriso triste* Eu sei como é ter os pais separados!

**Miyu: **Eu não sabia que seus pais eram separados!

**Lin: **Eles são casados, mas não vivem juntos, pois ambos são kages de diferentes países! Sofro extremamente com isso, mas não gosto de demonstrar na frente deles! Ás vezes, eu gostaria de fazer do mundo um lugar melhor, pra que meus pais possam ficar juntos!

**Akane: **Então foi por isso que você entrou no colégio!

**Lin: **Não só por isso! Queria desenvolver minhas habilidades de cura e não sobrecarregar meus pais com preocupações! No final, acabo me esforçando demais e me isolando dos outros, mas estou tentando melhorar isso!

**Miyu: **Vocês têm tanta sorte de saberem quem são seus pais...

**Kojiro: **Você não sabe?

**Miyu: **Só conheço a minha mãe! Meu pai foi morto em batalha antes de eu nascer! Só sei que ele era um ninja estrategista muito habilidoso, tanto que minha mãe vive dizendo que herdei esse talento dele!

**Akane: **Isso é muito legal! Opa, chegamos!

Os quatro confirmaram o endereço e Miyu bateu na porta. Quando Lee abriu, ninguém deixou de arregalar os olhos.

**Todos: **Gai-sensei?

**Lee: ***sem graça* Ahn... eu sou o Lee, ex-aluno dele!

**Akane: **Ah... desculpe!

**Lee: ***rindo* Não se preocupe! Muita gente que vem aqui e conhece o Gai-sensei, me confundem com ele! Vocês são colegas do Louie, não é? Podem entrar! O Louie foi ao mercado comprar algumas coisas, mas logo irá chegar em casa!

**Miyu: **Está tudo bem, Lee-sama! A conversa é com o senhor mesmo!

Todos entraram na casa que, pelo que notaram, era pequena, mas bastante confortável (principalmente quando Kojiro jogou-se num dos sofás).

**Lin: ***fria* O sofá não é só seu, Kojiro-san!

**Kojiro: ***sentando direito* Foi mal!

**K diabo: ***debochando* Bem feito, bem feito! Levou bronca da namorada!

**K anjo: **Pelo menos você escutou sua namorada, Kojiro!

**Kojiro: ***indignado* Quem disse que ela é minha namorada?

**Lin: ***surpresa* Cumé? Namorada? Com quem está falando?

**Kojiro: ***virando o rosto vermelho* Com ninguém! _Ás vezes dá vontade de esgoelar minhas consciências!_

**Lee: **Bom, sobre o que queriam falar comigo?

**Akane: **Sobre algo que aconteceu outro dia! Dois de nossos amigos te ouviram discutindo no corredor com nossa mãe e...

**Lee: ***suspirando* Então ouviram nossos gritos! Bom, posso adivinhar que descobriram que Sakura é a mãe de Louie!

**Kojiro: **Bom, a mamãe não quis nos contar, só nos disse que não foi casada! Era mentira?

**Lee: ***olhar distante* Não! Anos atrás, eu namorei com sua mãe e pretendíamos nos casar, mas o clã Haruno era contra e fizeram de tudo para que Sakura não se casasse comigo! No final, o casamento acabou não acontecendo, mas Sakura deixou o filho aos meus cuidados e nunca mais o viu, só ajudando financeiramente! O pai de Sakura ainda está atrás de Louie e tenho medo que ele tire meu filho de mim!

**Miyu: **E o Louie não sabe de nada?

**Lee: **Não, embora tenha comentado em uma de suas ligações que desconfia da semelhança física que tem com a enfermeira do colégio! Mas não sabe que a mesma é mãe dele!

**Akane: **Agora ele já sabe!

Ninguém entendeu a afirmação da loira, até ela apontar um Louie que havia acabado de entrar em casa. Havia ficado tão chocado que largou as compras de susto.

**Lee: ***com medo* Louie, eu...

Louie não deixou seu pai terminar, pois passou correndo por todos os presentes e foi pro seu quarto, batendo a porta.

**Kojiro: **Puxa, agora estou me sentindo mal!

**K anjo e demônio: ***igualmente chateados* Nós também!

**Lin:** Lamentamos por isso, Lee-sama!

**Lee: **Não precisam se desculpar! Louie ia acabar descobrindo mais cedo ou mais tarde! *tentando animar à todos* Querem um chá? É receita secreta da minha vovózinha!

De volta ao colégio, Yuuki mostrava o cartão de dia dos namorados para sua irmã Elyse. Ambas estavam no quarto desta, aproveitando que a maioria dos alunos tinha ido passar o final de semana em casa.

**Elyse: ***desconfiada* A letra desse cartão me parece familiar!

**Yuuki: **Confesso que pra mim também! O que quer dizer que é alguém conhecido! *olhando o quarto em volta* Parece que você ganhou muitas rosas de dia dos namorados!

**Elyse: ***sorriso arrogante* Pois é! Todo ano me presenteio com rosas, e este ano não seria diferente! Se fosse possível, namorava comigo mesma!

**Yuuki: ***séria* Falou, "Miss convencida"! Eu até entendo as rosas negras, combinam com você, mas e aquela rosa vermelha sobre a escrivaninha?

**Elyse: ***surpresa* Eu não comprei aquela rosa!

Elyse pegou a rosa e a analisou.

**Yuuki: **Parece que você tem um admirador também! Quem será?

As duas se entreolharam, confusas, sem notarem um corado Mitsuaki do lado de fora.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Durante um bom tempo, Louie ficou deprimido. Evitava falar com as pessoas e, assim que acabava as aulas do dia, ia para o dormitório e ficava o dia todo lá. Alguns estavam dizendo que ele estava mais anti-social até do que Hoshigaki Kay.

Claro que, uma hora, Sayo não aguentou mais. E foi a primeira vez que Louie a viu irritada.

**Sayo: ***puxando-o pelas pernas* SOLTA ISSO! VOCÊ ESTÁ PARECENDO UMA CRIANÇA MIMADA!

**Louie: ***segurando no pé da cama* VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE! MINHA MÃE ME LARGOU E NUNCA QUIS SABER DE MIM!

**Sayo: **POIS EU PREFERIA TER UMA MÃE COMO A SUA DO QUE UM PAI COMO O MEU!

Silêncio.

**Louie: ***soltando o pé da cama, surpreso* Como assim? Seu pai é uma pessoa horrível?

**Sayo: ***cobrindo a boca* _Agora eu falei demais! _Deixa pra lá, não é nada importante.

**Louie: **Está bem! Mas sabe que pode contar qualquer coisa pra mim.

**Sayo: ***suspirando* Está bem, irei contar. Mas que fique só entre nós, ok?

**Louie: ***sorriso terno* Pode confiar em mim.

Sayo fechou a porta do quarto e sentou-se ao lado de Louie na cama.

**Sayo: **Você já ouviu falar de um Sannin chamado Orochimaru?

**Louie: ***forçando a memória* Se não estou enganado, ele foi companheiro de equipe da diretora e do vice-diretor. Por quê? *sacando* Vai dizer que... ele é seu pai?

**Sayo: **Sim. *olhar distante* Na verdade, sou uma experiência genética criada por ele, com a ajuda de uma kunoichi de Kirigakure. Ele manipulou meu DNA assim que nasci e fez com que eu pudesse utilizar tudo à minha volta como uma arma letal.

**Louie: ***confuso* Não entendi!

**Sayo: **Eu posso utilizar gelo e cristal juntos, formando um material praticamente indestrutível, e também algumas habilidades dele, como jutsus proibidos e invocar cobras. *arrepiando-se* Embora tenha medo delas!

**Louie: **Entendi. Continue!

**Sayo: **Eu era submetida a testes incrivelmente dolorosos para aumentar meu domínio com gelo e shouten, sempre terminava sozinha em uma cela escura e ficava lá até começar tudo novamente, o que poderia demorar semanas pra acontecer. Com isso, desenvolvi medo do escuro e também de ficar sozinha.

**Louie: **E quanto a sua relação com seu pai?

**Sayo: **Não é o que podemos chamar de relação de pai e filha. Fui criada em um de seus covis como uma máquina de matar, sempre lutando e sem receber qualquer tipo de afeição. Só estou aqui porque um dia consegui fugir e vaguei semanas sem rumo, até ser achada quase morta por Tsunade-sama e acolhida por ela. Se tem alguém com vontade de reclamar da família, esse alguém sou eu!

**Louie: ***cabeça baixa*...

**Sayo: ***confusa* Louie?

Pro espanto de Sayo, Louie a abraçou fortemente.

**Louie: ***choro escandaloso* DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA! EU NÃO SABIA QUE VOCÊ SOFRIA TANTO!

**Sayo: ***vermelha como um pimentão*_ Lo... Louie?_

Sayo não entendeu o porquê, mas retribuiu o abraço do colega de quarto e, sem querer, deixou lágrimas escorrerem. Não era sempre que demonstrava suas emoções, mas dessa vez não conseguiu evitar.

**Sayo:** *sorriso leve*_ Louie... obrigada! _

Enquanto isso, em outro quarto, um chilique acontecia. Pelo menos foi isso que Satsuki notou quando entrou no quarto que dividia com Kasumy e Akane.

**Satsuki: **Qual foi a bezerra que morreu?

**Kasumy: **A dela!

Kasumy apontou Akane, que estava com o cabelo incrivelmente rebelde e despenteado, motivo pra estar desesperada.

**Akane: **ISSO NÃO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO! EU PAREÇO O MONSTRO DO LAGO NESS!

**Satsuki: **Calma, não é pra tanto! Todo mundo tem um dia ruim com o cabelo!

**Akane: **MAS POR QUE TINHA QUE SER HOJE? TENHO UM ENCONTRO COM O YUKO! NÃO POSSO IR COM O CABELO ASSIM!

**Kasumy: **Marca pra outro dia, ué!

**Akane: ***indignada* Você pirou? Levei um tempão pra conseguir esse encontro!

**Voz: **Rapa careca!

As três olharam para a porta e notaram quem menos esperava: Yuri.

**Yuri: ***notando a cara delas* Que foi? Eu já tive que fazer isso!

**Akane: ***irritada* UCHIHA YURI, SAI JÁ DO NOSSO QUARTO!

Akane foi até a porta e a bateu, bem na cara dele.

**Yuri: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Garota maluca... Como o namorado dela aguenta?_

Dentro do quarto, Satsuki resolveu ajudar Akane com o cabelo, mas esta agora reclamava de outra coisa.

**Akane: ***bufando* Esse cara é muito chato! Como se já não bastasse ele ficar me incomodando quando estou no telefone, agora ele vem fazer isso até quando estou no meu dormitório!

**Satsuki: ***sorriso maroto* E se fosse por ciúmes? Vai ver, ele gosta de você!

**Kasumy: **Seja como for, eu já ouvi coisas sobre ele no meu clã, e não são muito agradáveis.

**Akane: **Tipo o quê?

**Kasumy: **Tipo que ele matou o melhor amigo aos 5 anos, que roubou o Mangekyou Sharingan de sua irmã-caçula e que foi infiltrado aqui pelo pai para destruir o colégio.

**Satsuki: **Quem são os pais dele?

**Kasumy: **Uchiha Madara e uma tal de Konan. Pelo que ouvi, o pai o trata como lixo e sempre o fez passar por intensos treinamentos de vida ou morte lá no distrito Uchiha, onde vivem. Quanto à sua mãe, sempre se deu bem com ela.

**Akane: **Pelo menos isso!

**Satsuki: **Pronto, terminei!

Akane olhou-se no espelho e percebeu que Satsuki havia trançado seu cabelo.

**Akane: **Ficou... diferente! Será que o Yuko vai gostar?

**Kasumy: **O único jeito de saber é indo ao encontro.

**Akane: ***olhando no relógio* Ih, estou atrasada! Me desejem sorte!

**Kasumy e Satsuki: **Boa sorte!

Akane saiu correndo dali.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Dias depois, na diretoria, 5 alunos estavam lá para uma detenção: Akemi, Yoshua, Miyu, Kay e Takashi. E Tsunade tinha que concordar que a situação estava muito estranha: enquanto Kay tinha um galo na cabeça e encarava Takashi irritado, Akemi e Miyu se fuzilavam com os olhos enquanto agarravam cada uma um braço de Yoshua.

**Tsunade: **Muito bem: o que você fez dessa vez, Takashi?

**Takashi: ***indignado* Por que acha que o culpado sou eu, Tsunade-sama?

**Tsunade: **Preciso responder?

Silêncio.

**Tsunade: **Então conte o que aconteceu. E NADA de desculpas do tipo "estava fazendo pesquisa", porque já ouvi essa do seu pai várias vezes!

Takashi contou tudo o que aconteceu, meia-hora atrás. Estava procurando Miyu, com uma garrafa na mão com uma poção dentro, mas encontrou Kay no caminho.

**Takashi: **Oi Kay!

**Kay: **Oi. *notando a garrafa* O que tem aí?

**Takashi: **Uma poção do amor! Consegui na enfermaria quando a Sakura-san não estava olhando. Agora sim eu conquisto a Miyu! Sabe onde ela está?

Kay apontou Miyu, que estava no armário dela guardando alguns livros. Takashi correu até lá e Kay foi atrás dele. Não demonstrou, mas estava curioso pra saber se a poção funcionaria.

**Takashi: **Ei Miyu, você está com sede? Tenho essa garrafa com suco de uva!

Miyu nem teve tempo de dizer nada, pois Takashi já foi dando o "suco" na boca dela e virou a garrafa, a ponto de fazê-la se afogar.

**Miyu: ***tossindo, com a cabeça baixa* Cof, cof... Você vai... cof, cof... me pagar... cof, cof... Takashi...

**Kay: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Ele precisava ser tão radical assim?_

**Takashi: ***empolgado*_ Legal! Agora tudo que falta é ela me olhar quando levantar a cabeça!_

**Voz: **Ei rapazes!

Tanto Takashi quanto Kay olharam para quem os havia chamado: Yoshua, acompanhado de Akemi.

**Akemi: **O que estão fazendo?

**Kay: ***disfarçando* Nada demais. Só testando uma teoria.

**Yoshua: **E por que a Miyu está me olhando desse jeito?

Takashi e Kay voltaram a olhar para Miyu e notaram que ela estava com o olhar fixo... em Yoshua.

**Takashi: ***desesperado* _DROGA! A MIYU ESTÁ ENCARANDO O YOSHUA! ISSO NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO! _*pausa* _Ei, espera um pouco: Miyu nunca se apaixonaria por um cara comprometido! Seria muito raro se isso acontecesse!_

**Miyu: ***abraçando Yoshua pelo pescoço* Te amo!

**Takashi: ***capotando*

**Yoshua: ***espantado* Quê?

**Kay: ***preocupado* _Isso não é bom!_

**Akemi: ***irritada* EI, SOLTA O MEU NAMORADO!

**Miyu: ***rebatendo* ELE É MEU! E ESTOU DISPOSTA A LUTAR POR ELE!

**Akemi: **VOCÊ QUEM PEDIU! SHARINGAN-BYAKUGAN!

A mistura dos dois Kekkei Genkais deixou os olhos de Akemi vermelhos como o Sharingan de nível 3, junto com as veias do Byakugan, antes das duas garotas entrarem em posição de luta e avançarem uma na outra.

**Kay: ***impressionado* _Que incrível: duas Kekkei Genkais em uma! Mas é melhor eu dar um jeito nisso antes que alguém se machuque._

De fato, alguém se machucou: ele mesmo, ao receber golpes de Miyu sem querer, ao tentar interferir na luta.

**Kay:** *ficando com um galo na cabeça* EI, O SEU SOCO PEGOU EM MIM!

Agora não era somente as meninas que estavam brigando, pois Kay não havia ficado nada feliz em ganhar um galo na cabeça e partiu pra cima também, arrastando Takashi (que havia se recuperado do "capotamento") e Yoshua logo depois.

Felizmente, Tsunade saía de sua sala naquele momento e viu tudo. Infelizmente, ela não estava de bom humor.

**Tsunade: **PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! ESTÃO TODOS DE CASTIGO!

De volta ao presente, Takashi terminou de contar o que aconteceu. Com tudo esclarecido, Tsunade deu um antídoto para sua filha, que voltou ao normal, e curou o galo na cabeça de Kay.

**Miyu: ***escondendo o rosto vermelho* Que vergonha... Desculpe, Akemi!

**Akemi: **Desta vez, eu te perdoo! Mas ai de você se tomar outra poção do amor quando o Yoshua estiver por perto!

**Tsunade: **E vou falar com seu pai também, Takashi! Ele está dando um mal exemplo!

**Yoshua: **Já podemos ir, Tsunade-sama?

**Tsunade: **Podem! Acho que já disse tudo que tinha pra dizer. Mas vão ficar ganhar uma semana de detenção!

Todos saíram da detenção e cada um foi pra um lado.

**Kay: **Uma semana de detenção? Isso é o cúmulo! Tudo culpa sua!

**Takashi: **Não é tudo minha culpa: você entrou na briga sozinho, eu não te arrastei! Pelo contrário: você me arrastou!

**Voz: **Arrastou pra quê?

**Takashi: ***virando-se* Oi Yuuki-chan! Como vai com o tratamento?

**Yuuki: **Bem, obrigada! Felizmente, não tive mais nenhum surto.

**Kay: **Que bom.

**Yuuki: ***corando*_ Que estranho! Kay, ultimamente, parece mais bonito! Não sei por quê! _Nos vemos por aí, rapazes.

**Kay: ***vendo-a se afastar* Takashi...

**Takashi: ***surpreso* Oi?

**Kay: **Caso tente fazer outra poção, pode guardar um pouco pra mim?

**Takashi: ***sorriso* Claro que posso! Amigo é pra essas coisas!

Kay não pode deixar de sorrir levemente por trás da gola de sua camisa, enquanto observava Takashi se despedir e ir embora.

**Kay: **_Mamãe estava certa: ter amigos é muito bom!_


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Tive que mudar a idade da Kasumy, então peço desculpas para Feer Uchiha por isso.

**Capítulo 11.**

Dias depois, mais precisamente no corredor, podíamos ver dois primos de 2º grau conversando: Hikaru e Mitsuaki.

**Mitsuaki: **Então a tia Hinata voltou com o seu pai?

**Hikaru: ***sorriso* Sim! Estou tão feliz por eles... Kasumy também está feliz pelo Sasuke-san ter voltado com a Hikary-san depois dela ter acordado do coma! *cochichando* Só espero que ela se dê melhor com o pai agora.

**Mitsuaki: **E quanto à Akemi? Se a tia Hinata voltou com o Kiba, e o Sasuke voltou com a Hikary, então os pais dela estão separados!

**Hikaru: **Ela foi morar com a Kasumy, possivelmente porque não se dá bem com o vovô Hiashi.

**Grito: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

**Mitsuaki: ***espanto* Esse não é o grito da Kasumy?

Os dois foram ver de onde vinha o grito e assustaram-se com o que viram: Elyse estava usando o Mangekyou Sharingan em Kasumy.

**Hikaru:** *em pânico* Essa não! O que vamos fazer?

**Mitsuaki:** *suspirando* _Vou me arrepender por isso._ Hikaru, eu tenho um plano!

Por estar ocupada, Elyse não notou que os dois rapazes se aproximavam dela. Mitsuaki atacou seus pontos de pressão, fazendo-a desativar o Mangekyou por causa da dor e cair de joelhos no chão, ao mesmo tempo que Hikaru pegava Kasumy no colo e corria com ela pra longe dali.

**Elyse:** *zangada* Por que... fez isso?

**Mitsuaki:** *sério* Pra salvar a Kasumy, ué! Eu não sei o que você tem com ela, mas você pode ser expulsa por usar o Mangekyou Sharingan em alguém.

**Elyse: ***levantando do chão* Você não sabe de nada!

**Mitsuaki:** Não, mas posso saber! Por que não me conta o problema que você tem com a Kasumy?

Elyse o olhou, desconfiada por uns intantes, antes de concordar.

**Elyse:** Mas não ouse contar pra alguém, ou você vai ficar 3 horas recebendo facadas com meu Mangekyou Sharingan.

Mitsuaki não se intimidou com essa ameaça, mas concordou. Como o corredor estava vazio, Elyse contou sua história ali mesmo.

**Elyse:** Eu sou filha de Uchiha Itachi com uma mulher chamada Tomoe Misaki. Nasci em Amegakure no Sato e, até os 7 anos, era feliz. Até caçadores especiais nos encontrarem, já que meu pai era um nukenin. Meus pais deram suas vidas pra me salvar e... morreram em combate.

Mitsuaki notou que Elyse chorava e ficou surpreso, pois ela costumava disfarçar seus sentimentos e não era o caso desta vez. Ela logo enxugou as lágrimas que haviam escapado e continuou a história.

**Elyse:** Eu poderia ter tido o mesmo destino, mas fui salva por Nagato e, desde então, vivo com ele e com sua esposa Konan, sendo que eu amo demais a ambos. Eu era conhecida como a "princesa da chuva" e minha genialidade logo foi notada, tanto que cresci em posições na vila.

**Mitsuaki:** Como conseguiu seu Mangekyou Sharingan?

**Elyse:** Através de um exame em que prestei pra ser comandante de um esquadrão de Amegakure no Sato, ou seja, o famoso esquadrão da Aurora. Tive que matar minha melhor amiga pra isso, a sangue frio.

Desta vez, Mitsuaki realmente arrepiou-se.

**Elyse:** Eu odeio a Kasumy e a irmã dela, Akemi, porque são filhas do líder do esquadrão que matou minha família: meu tio, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Mitsuaki:** *compreendendo* Então você quer se vingar do Sasuke destruíndo as filhas dele?

**Elyse:** Sim. Foi pra isso que me inscrevi no colégio! Claro que tive que usar o sobrenome de minha mãe.

**Mitsuaki:** *cruzando os braços, sério* E isso vai te levar aonde?

**Elyse:** *confusa* Huh?

**Mitsuaki:** Você pode até cumprir sua vingança, mas isso não vai trazer seus pais de volta. Sem falar que Kasumy e Akemi não tem culpa pelo que o pai fez! Acha que Nagato e Kona, ou até mesmo seus pais biológicos, iam gostar de te ver acabar assim, com sede de vingança?

**Elyse:** *pensativa* Eu não sei...

**Mitsuaki:** Acho que seria uma boa ideia você pensar sobre isso.

**Elyse:** É... talvez!

Após uns intantes de silêncio, Elyse voltou a falar.

**Elyse:** Mudando de assunto, queria agradecer pela rosa que você me deu no dia dos namorados. Ela era muito bonita!

**Mitsuaki:** *vermelho* Co-como sabe que fui eu?

**Elyse:** Louie reconheceu sua letra quando leu o cartão.

**Mitsuaki:** *tapa na testa* _Como fui esquecer que o Louie é colega de quarto da Hime-chan?_

**Elyse: ***corando levemente* Se... não estiver pensando em convidar ninguém para o baile, podemos ir juntos!

**Mitsuaki: ***confuso* Baile? Que baile?

**Elyse: **O baile que a diretora vai organizar daqui a 2 meses pra comemorar o aniversário de 15 anos da Miyu.

**Mitsuaki: **Ah, é mesmo! Lembro de ter lido no mural do colégio algo sobre um baile. Então a Miyu vai fazer 15 anos? Como o tempo voou!

**Elyse: **Pois é! Agora a Kasumy vai ser a única da turma com 14 anos. Mas e aí? Aceita ir comigo?

**Mitsuaki: **Ah... claro!

* * *

><p>Lamento pela demora, mas com 11 fics pra escrever, a postagem não está sendo muito rápida. Esse foi um momento MitsuakiXElyse, onde ela conta sobre sua história. Os outros também irão aparecer convidando alguém, então o dia do baile vai demorar.<p>

Até o próximo capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Em outro lugar, mais precisamente na piscina térmica do colégio, Yuri dava umas braçadas numa das raias. Não era muito fã de natação, mas ultimamente precisava relaxar.

**Yuri: ***sentando na borda, exausto* _Acho que já chega por hoje. _Huh?

Yuri notou que havia alguém no canto do local. Mais precisamente, Akane. Mesmo estando em posição fetal e com a cabeça escondida no meio das pernas, Yuri ainda conseguia reconhece-la.

**Yuri: ***aproximando-se* Uzumaki?

Quando Akane levantou a cabeça, Yuri percebeu algo estranho: o rosto dela estava vermelho e seu olhar parecia fora de foco.

**Akane: ***voz fraca* Yoko? O que estamos fazendo nesse campo florido?

Yuri olhou pra ela "duplamente" indignado. Primeiro porque a loira achava que ele era o namorado dela, segundo porque ela achava que a piscina térmica era um campo florido.

**Yuri: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Uzumaki, você bebeu?

**Akane: ***olhar bobão* Claro que não, Yoko, você sabe que não bebo. E depois, por que está me chamando pelo sobrenome? Você sempre me chama de "Akane-chan"!

**Yuri: ***farejando* _De fato, ela não bebeu, ou esse lugar estaria com cheiro de álcool. Acho que ela está sob efeito de um Genjutsu. _*levando um susto* O que está fazendo?

Akane não respondeu. Pensando que era Yoko, ela pulou no pescoço de Yuri e o beijou nos lábios, dando um susto no Uchiha. De todas as pessoas que poderiam beijá-lo, Akane era a última que ele imaginava.

Sem saber o porquê de estar fazendo isso, Yuri correspondeu o beijo, segurando a garota pela cintura, enquanto ela descia as mãos pelo peito e os ombros dele.

Só pararam depois de uns 30 segundos, ofegantes.

**Yuri: ***levemente ruborizado* _Isso foi novo pra mim, mas acho melhor eu fazer o certo e libertar a Uzumaki disso. _*fazendo sinais de mão* Kai!

Yuri tocou os dedos indicador e médio na testa de Akane, libertando-a do Genjutsu. A cara dela foi de completo quando "despertou".

**Akane: ***olhando para os lados* Que? Como? Onde eu estou? *olhando para Yuri* Uchiha?

**Yuri: ***sério* Está na piscina térmica do Colégio Konoha. *suspirando* Lembra-se de alguma coisa?

Lembranças vieram à mente de Akane, e Yuri ficou surpreso quando a loira começou a chorar e caiu de joelhos no chão.

**Akane: **Ele fez mesmo isso comigo... Ele fez... AQUELE BAKA!

Sem querer, Akane foi tomada pelo reflexo e acabou socando Yuri pra fora da piscina térmica.

**Akane: ***chocada e com a mão na boca* O que eu fiz?

No corredor do colégio, Lin via o mural junto com Seichirou.

**Lin: **O tempo passou rápido, não acha? Miyu vai fazer aniversário em poucos meses!

**Seichirou: ***entediado* É... pois é...

Os dois foram andando juntos pelo corredor.

**Lin: ***confusa* Que foi? Algum problema?

**Seichirou: **Festas de 15 anos significa levar um acompanhante, e eu não sei quem convidar.

**Lin: **Ah, que é isso? Tem muitas garotas legais disponíveis!

**Seichirou: **Você está na lista?

**Lin: **Na de garotas legais, sim! Mas o Kojiro me convidou ontem pra ir à festa.

**Seichirou: **Ah tá. Que bom pra...

Seichirou não teve tempo de completar a frase, pois bateu de frente com alguém ao virar o corredor e caiu no chão com a pessoa em cima dele. E não foi só isso: os lábios de ambos tocaram-se por um instante na queda.

**Desconhecido (a): **AAAIII!

A pessoa, que se tratava de Satsuki, saiu de cima de Seichirou, completamente vermelha.

**Lin: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Que beijão, hein? Sem dúvida, foram feitos um para o outro.

**Seichirou: ***levantando do chão, constrangido* Não diga besteiras!

**Satsuki: ***sem graça* Foi mal, Nara. Estava indo encontrar meu irmão e não vi pra onde estava indo.

**Seichirou: ***dando de ombros* Deixa pra lá, não foi nada. *olhando-a de cima a baixo* _Ela é muito bonita! Será que... eu devia chama-la pra festa? Hum... melhor não. Ela é mais velha do que eu, duvido que vá aceitar!_

**Satsuki: **Ei Na... er... Seichirou, sei que é meio repentino, mas... já tem par pra festa da Miyu? Porque, se não tiver, podemos ir juntos!

**Seichirou: ***surpreso* Sério? Mas... temos muita diferença de idade, Satsuki!

**Satsuki: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Você tem 15 anos, e eu, 16. Isso lá é uma grande diferença?

Seichirou olhou para Lin, como se pedisse um conselho. Ela não disse nada, mas lhe fez um sinal de "vai em frente".

**Seichirou: ***sorriso leve* Está bem, Satsuki, eu aceito o convite.

Satsuki retribuiu o sorriso, mas, antes de abrir a boca, um grito foi ouvido. Os três olharam pra trás e viram, através da janela, Yuri passar voando por causa do soco de Akane.

**Lin: **Uau! Isso que é voo! Onde será que o Uchiha vai parar?

Na enfermaria, Hikaru conversava com Kasumy após tê-la trazido ao local, mas a conversa foi interrompida quando Yuri, ainda de calção de banho, aterrissou ali, atravessando a parede e fazendo um grande estrago.

Hikaru ia perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas, antes que abrisse a boca, Yuri levantou do chão e encarou friamente os dois.

**Yuri: **Não perguntem nada, fui claro?

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça, antes de Yuri sair da enfermaria. Esquecendo o que aconteceu há poucos segundos, Hikaru e Kasumy voltaram a conversar, com o primeiro segurando a vergonha ao máximo.

**Hikaru: **E então? Está melhor?

**Kasumy: **Sim... Obrigada, Hikaru.

**Hikaru: **Bom, eu já vou indo então. Prometi que iria encontrar minha irmã do campo de treinamento. A gente se vê, Kasumy-chan!

Hikaru estava pra sair da enfermaria, mas Kasumy o segurou pelo pulso, com a cabeça abaixada.

**Kasumy: **Hikaru... Você... * erguendo o rosto corado* ...iria comigo à festa?

**Hikaru: ***corando* Kasumy-chan...

**Kasumy: ***olhar chateado* Entendo. Um cara de 16 anos jamais iria numa festa com uma pirralha de 14 anos.

**Hikaru: ***sorriso leve* Claro que eu iria!

**Kasumy: ***sorriso* É sério?

**Hikaru: ***beijando-a na bochecha* Será um prazer!

Os dois se despediram antes de Hikaru deixar a enfermaria, ambos com um humor bem melhor.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

Alguns dias depois, no campo de treinamento, podíamos ver Takashi se preparando. Pretendia fazer treinamento de kunais com a ajuda de Yuuki e Kay, mas tinha uma coisa que este ainda não havia compreendido.

**Kay: **Por que resolveu fazer isso tão de repente?

**Takashi: **Consegui informações sobre os inimigos que capturaram minha mãe numa missão há 10 anos atrás e irei atrás deles. Talvez assim consiga descobrir onde minha mãe está!

**Yuuki: ***girando os olhos* Não acredito que fui chamada por causa disso. Acorda, Takashi! Sua mãe não vai voltar mais, e o colégio inteiro sabe disso.

**Takashi: ***irritado* POIS ESTÃO TODOS ERRADOS!

**Yuuki: ***recuando um pouco* Está bem, eu acredito! De qualquer forma, serei sua rival nessa disputa. Mas você tinha que escolher arremessos de kunais? Eu não sou boa nisso!

**Kay: **Eles é que deviam estar indignados. Estão pagando o maior mico!

Kay apontou o resto dos colegas, todos vestidos de animais... e com a cara zangada, claro!

**Satsuki: ***irritada* ISSO É UM ABSURDO! SOMOS COLEGAS, NÃO ALVO DE KUNAIS!

**Takashi: **Nós sabemos! Mas os professores estão de folga, então terá que ser vocês mesmo. E ninguém vai se machucar. Colocamos saquinhos em volta das kunais. O máximo que vai acontecer é vocês ficarem com manchas de tinta!

**Miyu: **Acho bom mesmo, senão vai apanhar tanto que até seu pai vai sentir!

**Takashi: ***engolindo em seco* Entendi.

**Kay: **Eu irei explicar as regras: vocês, Takashi e Yuuki, terão 2 minutos pra tentar acertar os colegas com as "kunais de tinta". Cada colega tem um valor de pontos, e quem acertar mais os colegas e fizer mais pontos, vence. Claro que seus colegas não ficarão parados esperando serem acertados, mas não vale entrar dentro do colégio, ouviram?

**Todos (menos Kay, Yuuki e Takashi): **Ouvimos.

**Kay: ***pegando um cronômetro* Preparem-se... JÁ!

O "já" de Kay foi o bastante pra todo mundo correr feito loucos, com Yuuki e Takashi atrás. Takashi era ótimo em alvos, mas não se podia dizer o mesmo de Yuuki.

Louie, Akane e Kojiro estavam escondidos atrás de uma moita, tentando escapar de Takashi. Principalmente Louie, que valia 100 pontos (mesmo estando disfarçado de coelho).

**Kojiro: **Esse cara é bom! E é a primeira vez que vejo um Uchiha não saber alguma coisa.

**Louie: **É... acho que sim.

**Akane: **Ei Louie, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

**Louie: **Claro!

**Akane: **Você gostaria de ir à festa da Miyu comigo?

**Louie: ***espantado* Ir com você? M-mas nós somos irmãos! *confuso* Aliás, você não ia convidar o seu namorado Yuko?

**Akane: **Ia... até ele me trair com a idiota da minha prima Hani, filha do tio Naoko (quem acompanha minha fic "Naoko Namikaze", sabe de quem estou falando). *ficando irada* E o idiota ainda me lançou um genjutsu! Me dá vontade de torcer o pescoço dele!

**Kojiro: ***surpreso* Do tio Naoko?

**Akane: ***séria* Do Yuko, imbecil! Mas e aí, aceita ir comigo?

**Louie: **Acho que não tem problema. Está bem, eu aceito.

**K diabo: **Amor incestuoso... trálálá...

**K anjo: ***indignado* Que besteira! Eles só vão numa festa juntos, não vão namorar!

**Kojiro: ***perdendo a paciência* EU NÃO MANDEI VOCÊS CALAREM A BOCA?

Silêncio... junto com Akane e Louie olhando pra ele como se ele fosse maluco. Claro que, com o grito, Takashi e Yuuki o viram, obrigando-o a sair correndo.

**Louie: **Tem certeza de que seu irmão não precisa de um médico? Está mais maluco do que gente do hospício!

**Akane: **Eu também pensava isso... até ele me contar o problema outro dia: parece que um jutsu errado faz com que ele possa ver suas consciências, como desenho animado.

**Louie: **Não é surpresa que pensem que ele é louco: consciências desse tipo fazem qualquer um perder a paciênc... ABAIXA!

Louie se abaixou a tempo de não ser acertado por uma kunai de Takashi, mas Akane não teve a mesma sorte.

**Akane: ***zangada* NO ROSTO NÃO! EU PAREÇO UMA ABÓBORA!

**Louie: ***puxando-a pela mão* Vamos sair daqui!

Cada um foi pra um lado, enquanto tentavam escapar das kunais, principalmente de Takashi. Felizmente, a "tortura" acabou quando Kay gritou "TEMPO".

**Kay: **Animais, ajuntem-se para a contagem. Vou começar pelos pontos do Takashi, já que foi ele quem pediu o treinamento.

Todo mundo juntou-se, cobertos de manchas de tinta.

**Kay: ***olhando para Akane* Parece que você fez muitas de 5 pontos, Takashi, e olha que Akane estava bem escondida.

Enquanto Kay somava os pontos, e Takashi observava, ninguém notou Yuuki chegando perto de Louie e encostando uma kunai de tinta nos ombros e na cabeça dele.

**Louie: **Ei!

**Yuuki: **Melhor não falar nada, a menos que queira que eu ative o Mangekyou Sharingan.

Louie resmungou, mas não falou nada.

**Kay: ***somando os pontos* E mais 7 pontos... 298! Eu admito que estou impressionado, Takashi. Bom, agora é sua vez, Yuuki. *olhando para todos* Zero, nada, 1 ponto por acertar a Elyse...

**Elyse: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Justo eu?

**Kay: **E finalmente, os 100 pontos: Louie!

Kay arregalou os olhos ao ver Louie, pois estava com uma mancha em cada ombro e outra na cabeça.

**Lin: **Se não estou enganada, dá 301 pontos pra Yuuki.

**Takashi: **Surpreende até a mim. Boa pontaria, Yuuki!

**Yuuki: ***sorriso debochado* Pode ir anotando aí, Kay: 301 a 298, pra mim.

**Sayo: ***notando algo* Acho que não, Yuuki. Louie, pode virar de costas?

Louie estranhou o pedido de Sayo, mas virou-se de costas. Só aí que todo mundo percebeu que ele fora acertado no bumbum... por Takashi.

**Takashi: ***sem graça* Desculpe, Yuuki, mas parece que eu ganhei!

**Yuuki: ***tapa na testa* _Essa é a última vez que trapaceio numa disputa._


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Depois de muito treinamento, Takashi já se sentia preparado para ir atrás dos caras que haviam pêgo sua mãe. Durante o jantar no refeitório, ele aproveitou que todos estavam distraídos e saiu do local, indo se preparar para a missão.

Mas, ao contrário do que ele pensava, nem todos estavam distraídos.

**Voz: **Pretende ir atrás deles agora?

Takashi levou um susto, mas se acalmou ao perceber que era Kay parado na porta.

**Takashi: **Eu já esperei muito tempo, Kay. Não posso esperar mais.

**Kay: **Por que não me conta sua história? Eu te conto a minha em retorno e ninguém precisa ficar sabendo!

**Takashi: **Tanto faz. Se ninguém vai ficar sabendo...

Kay sentou-se numa das camas e Takashi começou a contar sua história, ao mesmo tempo que terminava de arrumar sua mochila para a missão.

**Takashi**: Meu pai, o vice-diretor Jiraiya, teve um caso com minha mãe Yuu e se casaram, tanto que ele a conheceu durante uma de sua "pesquisas".

**Kay: ***confuso* "Pesquisas"?

**Takashi: **É, tipo aquelas que eu vivo fazendo no banheiro feminino. Já me acompanhou algumas vezes, lembra?

**Kay: ***ficando vermelho ao recordar* Infelizmente, eu me lembro. *recobrando a compostura* E aí, o que aconteceu?

**Takashi: **Quando completei 5 anos, minha mãe desapareceu misteriosamente durante uma missão e nunca mais foi vista. No final, me mudei junto com meu pai e entrei no Colégio Konoha porque eu quis.

**Kay: **Não é porque seu pai trabalha aqui?

**Takashi: **Isso também. Mas eu ainda tenho esperança de que minha mãe esteja viva e quero achá-la a todo custo!

**Kay: **Sua determinação me lembra o 6º Hokage ás vezes.

**Takashi: **Esperava o quê? O meu pai foi sensei dele! Bom, agora é sua vez.

Takashi fechou sua mochila e sentou-se na cama com ela, antes de Kay começar.

**Kay: **Eu fui fruto de uma relação proibida entre um nukenin, Kisame, e a Gondaime Mizukage, que mantiveram secretamente a relação até meu pai se tornar um fugitivo. Foi num último encontro deles, em que esqueceram suas posições, que eu nasci.

**Takashi: ***surpreso* Eu sabia que seu sobrenome era familiar, mas nunca imaginei que você fosse filho de Hoshigaki Kisame!

**Kay: **Na verdade, nem eu imaginava. Minha mãe não podia revelar quem era meu pai, mas os anciões descobriram com o tempo e começaram a me discriminar, ao mesmo tempo que minha mãe estava de mãos atadas. Eu era mal visto, pois pensavam que eu era uma ameaça e poderia seguir os passos de meu pai. Até minha mãe começou a pensar nisso quando, aos poucos, comecei a me fechar para o mundo e ficar cada vez mais quieto. Mas o pior aconteceu depois.

**Takashi: ***engolindo em seco* Tenho medo de perguntar, mas... o que aconteceu?

**Kay: **Eles descobriram que encontrei a Samehada, antiga espada de meu pai, e fui atacado numa emboscada pelos meus próprios colegas de equipe. Segundo me contaram, perdi a calma e a razão e quase matei todo mundo, mas os AMBUs chegaram a tempo e me pararam. Acordei intacto no dia seguinte, enquanto que os outros estavam feridos gravemente e a Samehada parecia maior.

**Takashi: ***assustado* _Então não era brincadeira: Kay pode mesmo perder a razão quando fica muito irritado._

**Kay: **O conselho da vila pediu que eu fosse preso, mas minha mãe não podia acatar esse pedido, pois sabia que eu não seria assim se não tivesse sofrido preconceito quando pequeno. Ela pediu ajuda para a diretora do colégio, Tsunade, e a melhor solução foi me matricular aqui, pra que eu tentasse me socializar um pouco e pra que eu não fosse perseguido por causa de meu pai.

**Takashi: **E deu certo?

**Kay: **Claro que deu certo! Poucos sabem que sou filho de um nukenin, além de eu não ser o único. Como combinado, isso fica entre nós, ok?

**Takashi: ***levantando e colocando a mochila nas costas* Ok. Bom, eu tenho que ir.

Takashi estava saíndo para a missão, mas, para a surpresa de Kay, o primeiro parou de andar.

**Takashi: ***virando a cabeça, com um sorriso leve* Quer vir comigo?

Takashi reparou que Kay sorriu por um instante, mas não disse nada, muito menos quando este o seguiu. Os dois estavam indo até a porta, sem reparar que haviam sido vistos por uma Uchiha e uma Senju desconfiadas.

**Miyu: **Aonde será que eles vão?

**Yuuki: **Não sei, mas é melhor irmos atrás deles. Pra estarem tentando fugir do colégio no meio da noite, não deve ser boa coisa.

**Miyu: ***sorriso de canto* Ainda está com ciúmes por ter perdido pro Takashi naquele treino?

**Yuuki: **Até parece que vou sentir ciúmes do seu namorado por uma coisa tão idiota quanto essa. Se eu quisesse ganhar aquela coisa, usaria o sharingan.

**Miyu: ***sarcasmo* Sei. E ele não é meu namorado.

**Yuuki: **Vamos logo!

As duas foram atrás deles, sem os mesmos perceberem.


	15. Chapter 15

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 15.**

No dia seguinte, ainda no colégio, podíamos ver Akemi encontrando Yuri por acaso no corredor. Depois de conversarem um pouco, descobriram algo estranho.

**Akemi: **Então seus colegas de quarto, Kay e Takashi, também desapareceram?

**Yuri: **Sim. Eles sumiram depois do jantar.

**Akemi: **O mesmo aconteceu com Miyu e Yuuki. Elas disseram que iam fazer algo importante e não as vi desde então.

**Yuri: **Talvez Sayo e Elyse saibam de alguma coisa. São irmãs das meninas, não?

**Akemi: **Sim. Eu vou perguntar para elas. Ah propósito, você convidou mesmo a Sayo pra festa da Miyu?

**Yuri: **Sim. Ela queria convidar o Louie, mas o rosado já vai com a Akane. E depois, eu era o único disponível, já que todos os outros rapazes tinham par. Não que eu me importe muito.

**Akemi: **Entendo. Nos vemos mais tarde, então.

Yuri se despediu com um aceno de cabeça e Akemi foi para o quarto de Sayo, Elyse e Louie.

**Akemi: ***batendo na porta* Olá? Tem alguém aí?

Louie, que era o único no quarto, atendeu a porta. Akemi sacou que ele tinha acabado de sair do banho, pois estava com uma toalha na cabeça e outra amarrada na cintura.

**Louie: **Ah, é você Akemi. Quer alguma coisa?

**Akemi: ***séria* Queria falar com a Elyse e a Sayo. Elas estão?

**Louie: **Saíram há duas horas. Foram comprar os vestidos pra festa da Miyu. Pela demora, não estão achando.

De repente, a expressão séria de Akemi virou uma expressão que consistia de olhos arregalados e rosto vermelho, o que deixou Louie confuso.

**Louie: **Akemi, está tudo bem?

**Akemi: **Louie... a toalha...

**Louie: ***tocando a toalha da cabeça com a mão* O que tem ela?

**Akemi: **A outra toalha!

**Louie: ***olhando pra baixo* AAAAAHHHHH!

A toalha havia caído no chão e Louie nem tinha percebido que havia ficado completamente nu na frente da Akemi. Em pânico, bateu a porta do quarto, mas Akemi não se importou, pois havia tapado os olhos depois de Louie gritar.

**Akemi: ***ainda em choque e destapando os olhos* _O Yoshua vai me matar!_

Enquanto isso, muito longe do colégio, estava chovendo e podíamos ver quatro adolescentes dentro de uma enorme árvore oca: Kay, Takashi, Yuuki e Miyu. Os três primeiros estavam dormindo, enquanto Miyu observava a chuva.

A garota desviou o olhar da chuva para Takashi e aproximou-se dele sem o mesmo perceber, tocando em seu rosto de leve.

**Miyu: **_Ainda é difícil de acreditar que fizemos tudo isso em vão. Sinto muito, Takashi._

As lembranças do que tinha acontecido vieram até a mente de Miyu.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyu: <strong>ESTILO TERRA: JUTSU PAREDE DE TERRA!

Uma parede surgiu na frente de Takashi e Kay, impedindo que os inimigos os acertassem. Só aí que os rapazes repararam em Miyu e Yuuki.

**Kay: ***escondendo a surpresa* Yuuki? Miyu? O que estão fazendo aqui?

**Yuuki: **O que mais estaríamos fazendo aqui? Salvando suas peles!

A parede não durou muito, e logo os quatro ninjas estavam rodeados de inimigos.

**Takashi:** Vamos nessa, Kay. As meninas nos salvaram e agora é hora de retribuir o favor. RASENGAN!

**Kay: **YONTON!

Takashi fez vários clones e todos eles usaram o rasengan nos inimigos, ao mesmo tempo que Kay usava tanto o Kekkei Genkai materno quanto a Samehada. Com os inimigos sem chackra, não foi difícil para as meninas usarem taijutsu e quase deixá-los inconscientes.

Só aí tiveram tempo para respirarem.

**Kay: ***ofegante* Como... nos encontraram?

**Miyu: **Os genjutsus auditivos de vibração que a Yuuki aprendeu ajudaram muito.

**Takashi: ***erguendo o líder, com fúria* FALA, SEU IDIOTA! O QUE ACONTECEU COM DAIGO YUU?

**Líder: ***virando o rosto* Eu não sei do que está falando.

**Takashi: **SEU MENTIROSO!

**Yuuki: ***indo até ele* Deixa comigo, Takashi. Não gosto de usar minha Kekkei Genkai, mas não temos escolha. MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

Pego pela kekkei genkai de Yuuki, o líder não conseguiu fugir e foi forçado a contar a verdade.

**Líder: **Nós a matamos em combate, 10 anos atrás, e demos chá de sumiço com o corpo dela.

Takashi não conseguiu acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Tinha uma esperança muito grande de encontrar sua mãe e agora descobria que ela realmente havia morrido.

Kay, Miyu e Yuuki ficaram assustados quando o chackra de Takashi aumentou de repente e seus olhos se encheram de uma fúria tão grande que até mesmo Madara correria de medo.

**Takashi: ***com lágrimas nos olhos furiosos* Seu CRETINO! EU VOU TE MATAR! EU JURO QUE VOU TE MATAR!

Yuuki não ficou tão assustada quando Takashi partiu pra cima do líder e o atacou até morrer, mas na opinião de Miyu foi a cena mais horrível que ela já tinha visto. No caso de Kay, ele tentava esconder o choque.

**Kay: ***tremendo um pouco* _Será que eu fico desse jeito quando perco o controle?_

* * *

><p>Miyu só despertou de seus pensamentos quando percebeu que Takashi havia acordado com o toque dela em seu rosto.<p>

**Takashi: ***um pouco sonolento* Miyu?


	16. Chapter 16

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 16.**

**Takashi:** Miyu?

**Miyu: ***tirando a mão* Oh... desculpe. Não queria te acordar.

**Takashi: **Está tudo bem. *levantando* Eu já estava indo mesmo!

**Miyu: ***surpresa* Você já vai? Ainda está chovendo! E os outros ainda estão dormindo!

**Takashi: **Só vou ficar um pouco do lado de fora. Preciso me acalmar um pouco.

**Miyu: **Quer que eu vá com você?

**Takashi: **Se quiser...

Os dois saíram de dentro da árvore e ficaram encostados nela do lado de fora, tomando um pouco de chuva. Não se preocupavam em ficar doentes, pois Miyu poderia dar um jeito nisso caso acontecesse de pegarem uma pneumonia.

Dentro da árvore, Yuuki e Kay haviam acordado, mas como estavam cansados por causa da luta, resolveram não se mexer muito até estarem mais dispostos.

**Kay: **Onde será que o Takashi e a Miyu foram?

**Yuuki: ***aguçando sua audição* Estão do lado de fora, conversando.

**Kay: **Que bom. *pausa* Yuuki, sobre o modo como fez o líder falar... Como conseguiu seu Mangekyou Sharingan?

**Yuuki: ***séria* Normalmente não falo sobre meu passado, mas farei uma exceção. *sorriso maroto* Como agradecimento pelo cartão do dia dos namorados que você me deu.

**Kay: ***surpreso* Eu dei? Se não estou enganado, não consegui te entregar naquele dia. Como soube?

**Yuuki: **Naquela confusão toda no dia dos namorados, você deixou o cartão cair... e eu encontrei.

Kay não respondeu nada. Yuuki o havia deixado sem graça, embora ele estivesse disfarçando. Mesmo assim, ficou em silêncio enquanto Yuuki contava sua história.

**Yuuki: **Eu nasci através de uma inseminação que foi feita na minha mãe Yin, usando o sêmen de Uchiha Itachi. Vivia com a família Usai, a família de minha mãe, que era rica e viviam me paparicando. Mas tudo mudou com a descoberta aos 10 anos.

**Kay: **Que descoberta foi essa?

**Yuuki: **Através de uma conversa, descobri que meu pai era Uchiha Itachi e que minha família apenas queria o Sharingan para implantar num dos membros. Com isso, fiquei tão furiosa que matei a família toda e fiquei sendo a única herdeira Usai.

**Kay: **_Isso explica como ela não se assustou tanto com o ataque de fúria do Takashi._ Foi assim que conseguiu o Mangekyou Sharingan?

**Yuuki: **Foi, mas odeio usá-lo. Uma das exceções foi hoje, e espero não ter que usá-lo tão cedo.

**Kay: **O que aconteceu depois que você matou sua família?

**Yuuki: **Fui mandada para vários abrigos e orfanatos, mas fugi de todos eles, sem falar que mudei de nome e de personalidade. Aliás, foi nessas fugas que o Colégio Konoha me capturou, mas decidi viver nele, já que achei o colégio legal. *lambendo os beiços* Principalmente por seus dangos, pizzas e Vodkas.

**Kay: ***gota* Ah... legal. Mas eu prefiro os rámens de qualquer tipo e os pasteis de camarão. *notando* Ei, parece que parou de chover! Podemos voltar pro colégio!

**Yuuki: **E levar uma detenção, sem dúvida *usando novamente seu jutsu auditivo* Não escuto as vozes de Miyu e Takashi! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Os dois levantaram e saíram da árvore, ficando surpresos com o que viram: Miyu e Takashi, com as roupas coladas no corpo, estavam se beijando com vontade, com Miyu tendo as costas pressionadas contra a árvore.

**Kay: ***sorriso* Se deram bem!

**Yuuki: ***surpresa* Kay, você está sorrindo?

**Kay: **E não é pra sorrir?

Yuuki também não deixou de sorrir, principalmente quando os dois ficaram de mãos dadas. Só depois que o clima de Takashi e Miyu foi quebrado é que os quatro voltaram para o colégio.

Kay conversava com Yuuki, e só parou quando Miyu se aproximou, o que o fez ir conversar com Takashi.

**Miyu: **Então você e o Kay vão juntos na minha festa?

**Yuuki: **Sim. Depois que contei sobre o bilhete, ele teve coragem pra me convidar. E você, vai com o Takashi? *sorriso de canto* Porque, depois daqueles beijos e amassos, eu te arrebento se você disse não pra ele.

**Miyu: ***corando* Então pode ir guardando os punhos, Yuuki, porque eu aceitei.

**Yuuki: **Mal posso esperar pela festa.

**Miyu: **Eu também.

O que não sabiam é que eram observados de longe pelos mesmos ninjas de antes.

**Novo líder: **_Vocês irão pagar por terem matado nosso antigo líder!_


	17. Chapter 17

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 17.**

Finalmente chegou o dia da festa de 15 anos da Miyu, e moças e rapazes se trancaram nos quartos para se aprontarem. No caso dos rapazes, o quarto de Louie foi o escolhido.

Por falar no Louie, este não estava se sentindo muito confortável em estar no mesmo quarto que Yoshua, apesar deste ter perdoado o incidente com a Akemi.

**Yoshua:** *veia na testa* Louie, quer parar com isso? Eu já disse que não estou zangado com você por causa do incidente!

**Louie: ***torcendo uma mecha do cabelo, nervoso* Eu sei, mas... isso não muda o fato de que as coisas entre a Akemi e eu ficaram meio esquisitas depois daquilo. Ela mesma confessou que não consegue olhar pra mim sem me imaginar pelado.

**Mitsuaki: ***ajeitando a gravata* Como se ela não tivesse visto um cara pelado antes. Yoshua, por exemplo.

**Louie: ***vermelho* Que? Então a Akemi e o Yoshua já fizeram...

**Yoshua: ***zangado* MITSUAKI, EU JÁ DISSE PRA VOCÊ NÃO MENCIONAR ISSO!

**Mitsuaki: ***sem graça* Desculpe, mano! Me escapuliu!

Em outra parte do quarto, Hikaru e Kojiro usavam a penteadeira para tentar dar um jeito nos cabelos.

**Hikaru: **Kojiro, sem querer ofender, mas... não é melhor desistir de pentear esse cabelo? Já quebrou 3 pentes.

**Kojiro: ***pegando um pote* Tem razão. Acho que o jeito vai ser passar gel.

**Hikaru: ***virando a cara* _Nem quero ver o que vai sair depois disso._

Hikaru preferiu não ver a "arte" de seu melhor amigo, mas não conteve a curiosidade com o comentário de Seishirou.

**Seishirou: ***espremendo o riso* Ei Uzumaki, o que fez com seu cabelo? Parece até que uma vaca lambeu!

O Inuzuka logo viu que Seishirou estava certo: o cabelo de Kojiro estava tão liso que parecia quiabo, a ponto de todo mundo rir. Até mesmo Kay e Yuri estavam se esforçando pra segurar o riso.

**Kojiro: ***indo até o banheiro, emburrado* Muito engraçado. Agora eu vou ter que lavar meu cabelo!

**Takashi: ***fingindo indignação* Essa é boa! Ele que inventa a moda do "cabelo lambido" e depois a culpa é nossa?

**Kay: **Estava melhor antes de inventá-la, com certeza. *notando algo* Ei, Yuri, aonde você vai?

**Yuri: **Eu já volto.

Yuri foi até os irmãos Hyuuga e Louie, que voltaram a conversar, e tocou no ombro do rosado.

**Yuri: ***sério* Louie...

**Louie: ***igualmente sério* Sim?

O clima ficou pesado dentro do quarto e até mesmo Louie achou que Yuri queria brigar com ele. Afinal, estavam indo um com a "namorada" do outro.

**Yuri: ***estendendo uma gravata* Me empresta esta gravata?

**Louie: ***surpreso* Ah... claro, pode pegar!

**Todos: ***capotando*

Quanto às meninas, elas estavam no quarto de Akemi, menos Sayo e Miyu, que se arrumavam com Tsunade no quarto desta.

**Akemi: ***insegura* Eu... eu acho que não vou mais à festa.

**Akane: ***surpresa* Como assim "não vai"? Não pode deixar o Yoshua na mão!

**Akemi: **Eu sei que não posso. Mas eu não quero ver o Louie. Só de vê-lo, já começo a me lembrar daquele dia em que o vi pelado e começo a pensar nele PELADO!

**Elyse: ***séria* Então não pense, ué! Pensa em outra coisa, tipo... sua comida favorita.

**Akemi: ***lambendo os beiços* Pizza, panquecas e Yakisoba?

**Akane: ***gota* _Pensei que ela gostasse de outra coisa._

**Kasumy: **Eu não sabia que você também gostava de pizza, Akemi!

**Akemi: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Como não sabia? Já almoçamos com o papai várias vezes!

**Kasumy: **Você sabe que só retomei o contato com o papai há pouco tempo, então não notei esse detalhe em comum.

**Sayo: **Comer pizza é esquisito.

**Elyse: **E você acha Sopa de miso, onigiri e bo-zushi comum?

**Satsuki: **Comum mesmo são os doces que eu como... e adoro.

**Sayo: **Tá legal, não está mais aqui quem falou.

Numa das camas do quarto, Yuuki terminava de prender sua trança de um jeito mais arrumado, até que percebeu um pacote embrulhado pra presente em cima da cama de Akemi.

**Yuuki: **Ei garotas, de quem é aquele presente em cima da cama?

**Satsuki: **Acho que é da Lin. É seu aquele presente na cama, Lin?

**Lin: **Sim. Vou aproveitar e entregar agora antes que a festa comece.

Dito e feito. Lin pegou o presente e saiu do quarto de Akemi, rumo ao quarto de Tsunade. No caminho, encontrou Sayo, que ia para o mesmo lugar.

**Lin: ***correndo para alcançá-la* Ei Sayo!

**Sayo: ***virando-se* Ah... hey, Lin. *notando o presente* É pra Miyu?

**Lin: **Sim, esqueci de entregar. Pode fazer isso por mim?

**Sayo: ***recebendo o presente* Sem problema.

De repente, as duas escutaram vozes e usaram a técnica da parede falsa. Ninjas que nunca tinham visto passaram por elas, conversando sobre algo muito suspeito.

**Ninja 1:** Ei chefe, tem certeza de que vai funcionar?

**Chefe:** Mas é claro que vai! Que melhor modo de se vingar do filho do Sannin usando a namorada dele?

**Lin: ***desconfiada* _"Filho do Sannin"? Estão falando do Takashi?_

**Ninja 1: **É, tem razão. Sem falar dos outros alunos desse colégio estúpido. Muitos de nossos ninjas querem acertar as contas com eles.

**Chefe: **Sim. Mas primeiro, temos que dar o "presente" para a filha da diretora.

Os dois deixaram um pacote na porta do quarto de Tsunade, bateram na porta e saíram correndo, um pouco antes de Lin e Sayo saírem da "parede falsa".

**Lin: **Isso foi muito suspeito.

**Sayo: **Concordo. Que vingança será que eles estão planejando?

**Lin: **Não sei, mas é melhor ficarmos de olho. Você vai pro quarto e finge que nada aconteceu. Tenta descobrir o que os ninjas deram para a Miyu e me conta na festa depois, está bem?

Sayo concordou, antes de voltar para o quarto de Tsunade e Lin voltar para o quarto de Akemi.


	18. Chapter 18

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 18.**

Mais tarde, na festa da Miyu, já rolava música e alguns já estavam dançando, embora a aniversariante ainda não tivesse chegado. Com isso, Sayo e Lin reuniram-se perto da mesa do bufê.

**Lin: **E aí? Qual era o "presente" dos ninjas?

**Sayo: **Um colar com um desenho estranho, nada demais. Mas é melhor ficarmos de olho, principalmente porque a Miyu gostou do colar e disse que vai usá-lo na festa. *notando algo* E por falar em "ficar de olho"...

Lin não entendeu, até sentir duas mãos cobrindo as lentes de seus óculos.

**Lin: ***sorriso maroto* Está embaçando meus óculos. Sabia, Kojiro?

Kojiro tirou as mãos e Lin ficou de frente pra ele.

**Sayo: **Eu já vou indo. Tenho que procurar meu "par".

Sayo saiu dali.

**Kojiro: **Lamento dizer isso, mas acabei ouvindo a conversa de vocês sem querer. Que papo era esse de "presente dos ninjas"?

Lin contou tudo sobre o que ela e Sayo tinham visto, sem ocultar nenhum detalhe.

**Kojiro: **Admiro muito sua preocupação.

**Lin: **Eu me preocupo com todos os meus amigos, sem exceções.

**Kojiro: ***sorriso maroto* Bom, eu não quero ser mais um amigo.

**Lin: ***confusa* Como assim?

Lin não era muito inteligente quando o assunto era sentimentos, por isso não percebia quando alguém estava gostando dela. Mas, se depois de Lin puxá-la pela cintura e beijá-la nos lábios, ela ainda não tivesse sacado, nada mais faria.

**Sayo: ***observando de longe* Finalmente!

**Yuri: ***ao lado dela* Finalmente o quê?

**Sayo: **Nada não. *olhando na mesma direção que Yuri* Com ciúmes?

Sayo se referia à Akane e Louie, que estavam dançando juntos.

**Yuri: **Por que estaria? Eles são irmãos! Se apaixonar por um irmão é a mesma coisa que você se apaixonar por uma vaca: impossível.

**Sayo: ***cara de nojo* Eu sei que é impossível, tanto que a comparação que você fez foi muito nojenta.

Com a música lenta, alguns casais que estavam dançando aproveitaram pra trocar uns beijinhos, como Hikaru e Kasumy, Seishirou e Satsuki e Kay e Yuuki. Claro que outros não estavam a vontade com isso...

**Louie: **Quer ir comer curry?

**Akane: **Prefiro rámen, mas aceito qualquer coisa pra sair desse desconforto.

... e outros faziam outras coisas, como mexer numa cabine fotográfica "diferente" que tinha perto dos banheiros.

**Mitsuaki: **Então essa é uma daquelas máquinas que, quando um casal entra, sai a foto do possível bebê deles?

**Akemi: ***séria* Sim, mas eu não gosto dessas máquinas. Antes de namorar o Yoshua, entrei numa máquina dessas com vários namorados meus... e os bebês saíam horríveis. *olhando Louie e Akane na mesa do bufê* _Xi, estou tendo aqueles pensamentos de novo. Pense em outra coisa, Akemi, pense em outra coisa!_

Akemi pensou em muitas coisas: comida favorita, programas de televisão... até mesmo imaginou seu pai raspando os pelos das pernas.

**Akemi: ***com ânsia de vômito* Acho que vou ao banheiro.

Akemi correu para o banheiro antes que vomitasse nos pés do futuro cunhado, minutos antes de Elyse aparecer e olhar com curiosidade para a cabine fotográfica.

**Elyse: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Gosta desse tipo de cabine fotográfica?

**Mitsuaki: **Não posso dizer que gosto, já que nunca entrei numa dessas cabines.

**Elyse: ***disfarçando o rubor* Quer tentar?

Mitsuaki olhou surpreso para Elyse, antes de sorrir e concordar com a cabeça. Os dois entraram na cabine e saíram segundos depois, ao mesmo tempo que a foto saía.

**Mitsuaki: ***pegando a foto* _Tomara que não seja um bebê tão feio. _*olhando a foto* Huh...

**Elyse: **Sua cara está me assustando. O bebê é tão feio assim?

Elyse ficou chateada e virou de costas para Mitsuaki não ver, mas conseguiu ouvir a resposta dele.

**Mitsuaki: **Ele é tão fofo!

Elyse virou-se, surpresa, e viu que Mitsuaki sorria enquanto mostrava a foto do bebê. Não conseguiu disfarçar um pequeno sorriso, e nem quis fazer isso. No fundo, sabia que estava saíndo aos poucos de seu mundo negro.

**Elyse: **Ei Mitsuaki.

**Mitsuaki: **Oi?

**Elyse: **Acha que, no futuro, poderíamos...

Elyse não terminou de falar, pois naquele momento Miyu entrou no salão e todos parabenizaram a aniversariante. Tanto Lin (que já tinha parado de dar uns amassos com Kojiro) quanto Sayo notaram que ela realmente estava usando o colar estranho...

**Takashi: ***estendendo a mão* Me dá a honra dessa dança?

**Miyu: ***dando a mão pra ele* É claro!

... mas foi Yoshua que reconheceu o símbolo do colar.

**Yoshua: ***olhos arregalados* _Não me diga que aquele colar é... _MIYU, TIRA ESSE COLAR! RÁPIDO!

Miyu ficou surpresa com o grito, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois ocorreu um apagão de repente...

**Grito: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

... e um grito.


	19. Chapter 19

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 19.**

Se o pessoal já estava assustado, ficou mais ainda quando as luzes voltaram. Sayo estava caída no chão, muito machucada. Por alguma razão, Miyu tinha acertado-a com um ataque de fogo, o que era estranho, já que a garota normalmente usava ataques do elemento terra.

**Louie: ***correndo até ela* SAYO!

Usando jutsus médicos, Louie tentou curar Sayo, o que não estava sendo fácil, já que o ataque havia sido profundo.

**Takashi: ***olhando pra Miyu* Mas o que foi que... *notando algo* Alô? Oi? Miyu, você está aí?

Miyu parecia num estado de transe, tanto que não reagia nem mesmo quando Takashi balançou a mão na frente dela.

**Yoshua: **Eu sabia! Isso aí é um colar do clã Skank!

**Louie: ***ainda tentando curar Sayo* "Colar do clã Skank"?

**Yoshua: **Ele controla a mente de quem não faz parte desse clã, caso o coloque no pescoço. Se esse colar está aqui, então membros do clã Skank também estão.

**Takashi: ***apontando* Como aqueles?

Do nada, um monte de ninjas de preto invadiu o salão, pegando todos de surpresa. Não só porque estavam usando roupas de festa, mas também porque estavam desarmados. Entretanto, ninguém se deu por vencido.

**Kojiro: **ESTÁ NA HORA DA LUTA!

Ninguém pensou duas vezes, e partiu pra cima dos ninjas. Inclusive Takashi e Yoshua, que teve que lutar contra uma Miyu que estava sendo controlada.

**Yoshua: **Olha Miyu, eu não quero lutar com você. Mas eu vou lutar se for preciso. BYAKUGAN!

Louie era o único que não estava lutando, pois estava mais concentrado em fechar as feridas de Sayo que o ataque de Miyu havia causado. Por isso, não prestou atenção quando um ninja o atacou pelas costas, e só não foi atingido porque alguém o protegeu.

Claro que Louie não esperava que logo ela o protegesse: Haruno Sakura.

**Louie: ***surpreso* Você?

**Sakura: ***séria* Não perca tempo, Louie, e saia daqui com Sayo! Eu irei ganhar tempo!

**Louie: ***sorriso leve* Obrigado... mãe...

Sakura retribuiu o sorriso antes de voltar a lutar contra os ninjas, ao mesmo tempo que Louie pegava Sayo no colo e saía correndo com ela. Seria mais seguro tentar curá-la em outro lugar.

Em outro lugar da batalha, Yuuki e Kay lutavam juntos.

**Yuuki: **Eles são apenas clones, e não são dos mais fortes. Mas são muitos, Droga!

**Kay: **E parece que vem cada vez mais! Se soubéssemos de onde eles estão vindo, poderíamos evitar que mais viessem!

**Yuuki: **Mas como vamos chegar até a origem se não conseguimos nem nos livrar desses aqui?

Mal ela disse isso, os ninjas que os atacavam pararam de se mexer, como se estivessem presos. E, de fato, estavam.

**Seishirou: ***sorriso de canto* Cheguei em boa hora?

**Yuuki: **Valeu, Nara.

**Seishirou: **Não foi nada. Ainda bem que meu pai me ensinou o Jutsu Possessão da sombra, apesar de eu ter relutado. Melhor vocês irem, antes que o jutsu se desfaça.

Os dois concordaram e saíram correndo, puxando Takashi no caminho.

**Takashi: **Peraí, aonde vamos?

**Kay: **Atrás do responsável por isso.

Usando a Samehada de Kay, não foi tão difícil abrir caminho entre os inimigos pra fora do salão. Mas uma vez fora dele, chegaram à estaca zero.

**Yuuki: **Alguém aí sabe onde procurar?

**Takashi: **Yoshua disse que os responsáveis por isso possivelmente são ninjas de um clã chamado de Skank. Já ouviram falar desse clã?

**Kay: **Não foram ninjas desse clã que mataram a sua mãe?

**Takashi: **É possível! O símbolo do colar que deram para a Miyu estava na roupa deles.

**Yuuki: **Então talvez a resposta esteja no quarto da Miyu. Vamos pra lá.

**Voz: **Vão a algum lugar?

Os três viraram-se e notaram que era um homem de cabelos pretos e que estava usando a roupa do clã Skank. Mas o que chamou a atenção mesmo foram os olhos.

Eram idênticos aos de Sakura.

**Yuuki: **_Estava bom demais pra ser verdade!_

Em outro lugar, mais precisamente no quarto de Miyu, Sayo finalmente acordou, totalmente curada.

**Sayo: ***olhando em volta* Onde é que eu estou? *notando algo* Louie?

Louie estava ao seu lado, completamente exausto e quase sem chackra. Havia usado praticamente todo ele para curar Sayo.

**Louie: ***ofegante* Que bom... que está bem... Sayo.

**Sayo: **O que aconteceu?

**Louie: ***recuperando o fôlego* Você foi atacada pela Miyu.

Com a expressão surpresa de Sayo, Louie contou tudo. Isso fez com que Sayo, ainda um pouco cambaleante, fosse até a caixa do presente de Miyu.

**Louie: ***sentando na cama, confuso* O que está fazendo?

**Sayo: **Se esse colar controlou a mente da Miyu, deve ter alguma maneira de trazê-la de volta ao normal. *notando algo* Aqui está.

**Louie:** Por que um ninja seria tão idiota de deixar o modo de reversão escrito na caixa?

**Sayo: **Está escrito em chinês, por isso Miyu não parou pra ler isso, já que não conhece o idioma. Felizmente, eu entendo. Se alguém destruir o colar do jeito que está escrito na caixa, tudo estará resolvido. Tenho que ir, Louie.

**Louie: ***segurando-a pelo pulso* Espera!

Pra surpresa de Sayo, Louie, que já havia levantado da cama, a beijou nos lábios por alguns segundos, antes de soltá-la.

**Louie: ***sorriso leve*Boa sorte, Sayo.

Sayo, que quase nunca demonstrava emoções, retribuiu o sorriso de Louie.

**Sayo: **Obrigada, Louie.

Sayo saiu dali, determinada a dar um jeito na situação, enquanto Louie observava orgulhoso.


	20. Chapter 20

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 20.**

De volta à Yuuki, Kay e Takashi, estes reconheceram o homem diante deles.

**Yuuki: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Haruno Sato, o pai de Sakura. Estou certa? Por que está vestindo a roupa do clã Skank?

**Sato: ***sorriso malvado* Apesar de ser um Haruno, minha mãe pertenceu ao clã Skank. Pretendem estragar o meu plano, não é?

**Takashi: **Sim, seja qual for o seu plano.

**Sato: **Como vocês serão destruídos mesmo, não será problema contar a vocês.

Sato fez 8 clones de si mesmo, que cercaram o trio de todos os lados, antes de começar a contar.

**Sato: **O colar que controlou a mente da filha da diretora é uma relíquia muito rara do clã Skank, tanto que só existe um. O único jeito de conseguir deter os clones de aparecer seria destruíndo o colar com um ataque chamado Denki Heiki, o que tiraria Miyu do controle mental. Claro que a chance de acertar a garota é muito grande.

**Kay: ***zangado* Por que está fazendo isso, afinal?

**Sato: **Em primeiro lugar, porque seu amigo matou o líder do clã Skank, o que me fez tomar definitivamente o lugar dele, o que nos fez ter sangue de vingança. Em segundo lugar, porque finalmente encontrei meu neto e vou levá-lo pra longe daquele irresponsável "imitador de visual com sobrancelhas grossas". Mesmo que minha filha não concorde com isso.

**Takashi: ***refletindo* _Pela descrição, o tal cara "imitador de visual com sobrancelhas grossas" é o Lee-san, o que quer dizer que esse homem está atrás do Louie!_

**Sato: **Claro que, antes de fazer isso, tenho que me livrar de vocês e... AAAAHHHH!

O trio não entendeu o porquê de Sato ter gritado, até repararem que alguma coisa tinha atravessado o peito dele, matando-o. Algo parecido com uma estaca feita de gelo e cristal.

**Sayo: ***tirando a estaca cheia de sangue, séria* Antes de colocar um dedo no meu namorado, vai ter que passar por cima de mim.

**Takashi: ***animado* Sayo! Como ficou boa tão depressa?

**Sayo: **Louie usou todo o chackra dele pra poder me curar. Ele está bem, mas exausto, lá no quarto da Miyu.

**Yuuki: **Fico feliz por isso, mas temos uma emergência, Sayo. Descobrimos que o único jeito de fazer esses ninjas pararem de aparecer é quebrando o colar de Miyu com Denki Heiki.

**Sayo: **Eu sei disso. Tanto que conheço alguém que sabe usar Denki Heiki. Vamos!

Os quatro voltaram para o salão, onde as lutas ainda aconteciam. Praticamente, todo mundo estava lutando contra os ninjas.

**Lin: **CAIXÃO DE AREIA!

**Kasumy: **CHIDORI!

**Hikaru: **ARTE NINJA: TÉCNICA DA IMITAÇÃO DA FERA!

**Satsuki: **LÂMINAS OCULTAS, 64 PALMAS DE OITO DIVINDADES!

**Elyse: **OBLIVIOUS DAWN!

**Seishirou: **ARTE NINJA: PRISÃO DAS SOMBRAS!

**Mitsuaki: **ONDA DAS ARMAS!

**Akane e Kojiro: **RASENGAN!

**Akemi: **BYAKUGAN-SHARINGAN!

**Yuri: **MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

No meio daquela confusão toda, o quarteto chegou perto de Mitsuaki e o puxaram.

**Mitsuaki: ***confuso* Quê? Como?

**Sayo: **Mitsuaki, precisamos de seu jutsu Denki Heiki. É o único que pode acabar com isso!

Sayo foi direta nas explicações, enquanto Takashi, Yuuki e Kay corriam até Yoshua, que ainda lutava com Miyu.

**Takashi: **YOSHUA, SEGURA A MIYU POR TRÁS!

**Yoshua: ***surpreso* Hã? Pra quê?

**Yuuki: **CONFIA EM NÓS!

Yoshua se convenceu e segurou Miyu por trás, mas não estava tão fácil, pois ela estava usando até ataques médicos pra tentar se libertar. Foi necessário Yuuki usar o Mangekyou Sharingan nela pra fazê-la ficar parada.

**Kay:** MANDA VER, MITSUAKI! RÁPIDO!

Yoshua seguiu o olhar e notou que Mitsuaki estava carregando um arco e flecha com seu chackra de Raiton.

**Yoshua: ***espantado* ESTÃO MALUCOS? SE MEU IRMÃO ERRAR O ALVO, PODE ACABAR TIRANDO A VIDA DA MIYU!

**Takashi: ***sério* Confia no seu irmão?

**Yoshua: ***indignado* Que pergunta! É claro que confio!

**Kay: **Então não duvide da capacidade dele.

Yoshua tentou não duvidar, mas não podia negar que era arriscado. De qualquer forma, Mitsuaki disparou a flecha cheia de chackra, que felizmente acertou o colar no pescoço de Miyu sem atravessá-lo. Com o colar destruído, Miyu voltou ao normal e os clones desapareceram.

Claro que Miyu não entendeu toda aquela destruição e o fato de muitos ninjas estarem machucados.

**Miyu: ***coçando a cabeça, confusa* Eu perdi alguma coisa? O que aconteceu aqui?

Com o fim do sufoco (e do telhado do colégio), todos voltaram a se divertir e dançar, desta vez com os pares certos. Ao mesmo tempo que Tsunade e Jiraiya discutiram sobre a cara recontrução que o colégio precisava depois de todo aquele incidente.

**Louie: ***falando com Sakura* Queria agradecer pelo que fez por mim, de verdade.

**Sakura: **Qualquer mãe faria isso por um filho. Lamento que eu tenha demorado tanto pra admitir a maternidade, Louie.

**Louie: **Está tudo bem. Pelo menos tudo se resolveu.

**Sakura: **Que bom.

**Sayo: ***aproximando-se* Olá, Haruno-san. Sobre o que aconteceu... com seu pai...

**Sakura:** Não se preocupe com isso. Mesmo estando triste pela morte de meu pai, compreendo que fez isso para proteger meu filho. Então estou muito grata. *sorriso maroto* Ah propósito, Louie, não vai chamar minha futura nora pra dançar?

Louie corou, antes de ir dançar com Sayo. Sem dúvida, aquela foi a melhor festa de 15 anos que já tinha sido feita em Konoha, mesmo que a maioria tenha tido prejuízo com as roupas de gala.

FIM!


End file.
